Cor de la Bryere
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Beauxbatons hat einiges mehr zu bieten, als man sich das sonst vielleicht vorstellen mag, von höchsten Turm, der in den Glockenschacht führt, bis hin zu der Halbriesin, die die Schule mit sanfter, aber dennoch strenger Hand führt. Als jedoch eine Gruppe Erstklässler auf ein mysteriöses Geheimnis im alten Gemäuer stößt, überschlagen sich die Ereignisse...
1. Tuileries – piste treize

_je ne suis pas genée  
j'ai un esprit troublé _

_donne-moi un peu de temps _

_ça passera par le vent_

..::~::..

_Bip, bip, bip_, machte der Wecker. Antoinette Villeneuve schrak hoch und tastete nach dem kleinen Radio. Sieben Uhr. Stöhnend ließ sie sich in ihre verlockend duftenden Kissen sinken. Warum war sie auch so lange wach geblieben? Um neun Uhr musste sie an der Metrostation Tuileries sein und Antoinette hatte noch nicht einmal alles gepackt. Sie warf ihre Decke vom Bett und stand schnell auf. Draußen war nichts zu hören. Schliefen denn alle noch?

Sie knipste die Lichter im Flur an und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Die Wohnung in der Avenue de Versailles lag still und dunkel da und Antoinette war die einzige Person, die wach war. Ungläubig warf sie einen Blick zur Schlafzimmertüre ihrer Mutter. Sie war nur angelehnt.

_Oh Himmel_, betete Antoinette, _nicht schon wieder._ Ein Blick in die Küche bestätigte ihre Befürchtung: Die Mutter war schon zur Arbeit gefahren. So wie jeden Morgen. Antoinette konnte sich an kein gemeinsames Frühstück in den letzten zwei Jahren mehr erinnern, aber irgendwie hatte sie gehofft, dass die Mutter an ihrem großen Tag eine Ausnahme machen würde. Da hatte sie sich wohl bitter getäuscht.

Lustlos knabberte sie an einem labberigen Brot herum, dass ihr die Mutter lieblos zusammengestellt hatte. Nie hat sie Zeit, dachte sie bei sich. Immer nur arbeiten. Waren alle Erwachsenen so blöd?

Sie sah zwar den Zettel, den ihre Mutter neben den Teller gelegt hatte, aber sie las ihn nicht. Was konnte da schon wichtiges drinstehen?

Nach La Défence war sie auch schon mit ihrem Bruder gefahren. Nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab hatte sie angesehen. Da brauchte sie auch keine doofen Zettel schreiben, wie Antoinette fand.

Sie hörte Schritte im Flur und einen Moment lang hoffte sie, dass es ihre Mutter war, doch es war nur ihr Bruder, der jedoch schon seine Schuluniform trug.

„Guten Morgen", rief er zwinkernd.

Charles war ein hochgewachsener Junge mit langem, lockigem Haar, das er stets zu seinem Pferdeschwanz gebunden trug. Er war sechzehn Jahre alt und der Schwarm aller Mädchen an der Beauxbatons Akademie. Antoinette konnte das gar nicht verstehen und auch überhaupt nicht glauben. Charles war eigentlich nur ein einziges, großes Ärgernis. Aber es gab immer ein paar alberne Gänse, die bei einem Blick in diese dunkelbraunen Augen schwach wurden.

„Bringst du mich zur Metro?", fragte sie schmollend.

„Muss ich wohl, oder? Was würde Maman sagen, wenn ich es nicht täte?"

„Gar nichts, ihr würde ja nicht einmal auffallen, wenn du mich stattdessen in eine Irrenanstalt stecken würdest."

Er tat, als müsse er darüber nachdenken und Antoinette musste sich beherrschen, nicht eine Gabel nach ihm zu werfen. „Ist ja in Ordnung, Schreihals, ich nehme dich mit", lachte er und verschwand im Flur.

Verärgert sah Antoinette ihr Brot an. Hoffentlich würde man sie nicht in den gleichen Turm wie ihn stecken.

..::~::..

„Kannst du nicht ein bisschen schneller fahren?", maulte Claire Rozier ihren Vater vom Rücksitz des kleinen Renault Twingos an.

„Hast du mal auf die Straße gesehen?", schimpfte ihr Bruder Louis vom Beifahrersitz aus.

„Aber wir kommen noch zu spät", jammerte Claire und sah hilfesuchend ihren ältesten Bruder Pierre an: „Sag doch auch mal was."

„Du sitzt auf meinem Umhang."

Beleidigt rutschte Claire ein Stück zur Seite. Verstand denn niemand wie dringlich das hier war? Was wäre denn, wenn sie am ersten Tag gleich zu spät kam? Da wäre sie sicher bei den strengen Lehrern, von denen ihre Brüder immer erzählten, unten durch. Und Claire wollte nicht auffallen. Ihre Haut juckte, wie so oft, wenn sie aufgeregt war und sie versuchte den Zwang, sich zu kratzen, zu unterbinden. Maman hatte gesagt, dass sie irgendwann ganz scheußlich aussehen würde, wenn sie immer kratzte und seitdem traute sie sich kaum noch. Aber manchmal war es einfach unerträglich, so wie jetzt.

Pierre jedoch gab ihr einen Schlag auf die Finger.

„Lass das. Du weißt doch, was Maman...", er senkte die Stimme, „...gesagt hat."

Pierre sprach nicht so gerne vor dem Vater von ihrer Mutter. Die Eltern waren geschieden führten einen ewigen Krieg gegeneinander und langsam hing es den dreien zu den Ohren raus. Nicht nur, dass die Mutter ständig darauf bestand, dass die Kinder logen, wenn man sie nach ihrem Blutstatus fragte, nein auch die allabendliche Flucherei ihres Vaters nervte sie alle. Claire war nicht zuletzt deswegen so begierig endlich nach Beauxbatons zu kommen, weil sie auch den Streitereien ihrer Eltern damit entkam.

„Da sind wir doch schon", rief Louis von vorne und tatsächlich steuerte der Vater einen Bordstein an und parkte das Auto da.

„Kommst du nicht mit, Papa?", fragte Claire, als ihr Vater keine Anstalten machte, aus dem Auto zu steigen.

Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Claire, heute nicht. Deine Brüder bringen dich aber ganz sicher zum Gleis."

„Mh", machte Claire ein wenig verstockt. Sie fand es ziemlich gemein vom Vater, nicht mit in die U-Bahn-Station zu gehen.

Sie nahm ihren Koffer heraus und reichte Louis den Käfig mit ihrem Kater Charlie, der sich schon wieder hinter seinen Decken verkrochen hatte. Charlie war ein rechter Hasenfuß und fürchtete sich sogar vor den Mäusen, die er eigentlich fangen sollte. Trotzdem mochte Claire ihren Kater. Er war halt etwas Besonderes.

Sie winkten ihrem Vater noch einmal zum Abschied und dann war er auch schon fort.

„Warum kommt Papa nicht mit zur Metro?", fragte Claire ihren Bruder Pierre.

„Er ist ein Muggel", Pierre lächelte ein bisschen schief, „außerdem hat er Angst, dass Maman auftaucht. Auch wenn er das nicht zugibt."

„Aber die ist doch in Urlaub", rief Claire entrüstet.

„Erwachsene sagen manchmal eine Menge Dinge, die unsinnig sind", schaltete sich nun auch Louis ein.

„Komm", gnädig wechselte Pierre das Thema, „wir müssen runter. Die Bahn fährt in zwanzig Minuten."

..::~::..

Ein wenig unschlüssig stand Michelle Dumont vor dem heruntergelassenen Gitter des Kiosks. Die Scheiben dahinter sahen aus, als wären sie noch nie geputzt worden und sie konnte nicht sehen, ob es in dem Laden überhaupt noch etwas zu kaufen gab. Nicht einmal ein Spiegelbild gab es, so staubig waren die Fenster. Das bisschen was sie sah, machte ihr keinen Mut, so wirkten ihre braunschwarzen Haare schmutzig und ihre Nase wirkte noch zehnmal größer, als sie es tatsächlich war. Außerdem ringelten sich schon wieder die ersten Löckchen durch die geglättete Pracht, trotz der vielen Mühe, die sie sich damit gemacht hatte. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten. Ihr Bruder war gerade vor ihren Augen mit ihrer Maman verschwunden. Also musste das doch auch für sie möglich sein. Das Problem war jedoch, sie traute sich nicht. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach gegen dieses harte Gitter laufen. Und viel mehr noch ärgerte es sie, dass es vielleicht jemand bemerken könnte.

Genervt sah sie sich um. Hier konnte doch jeder das Geheimnis kennen, warum kam nicht jemand und ging mit ihr hinein? Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten. Warum hatte sie auch so große Töne gespuckt und behauptet, sie könne ganz alleine durch die magische Pforte gehen?

Noch einmal sah sie sich um, dann hielt sie die Luft an, umklammerte ihren blauen Koffer und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Ihr wurde kalt und sie hatte das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können, aber sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und machte noch einen Schritt, dann war es vorbei.

Michelle taumelte ein Stück vorwärts und kam dann in der wunderlichsten Metrostation heraus, die sie je gesehen hatte. Anders als andere Metrostationen war dies hier kein Tummelplatz für Obdachlose und Punks, sondern ein wahrhaft prächtiger Ort, ganz wie sie sich Versailles vorstellte, auch wenn sie nie dort gewesen war.

Feiner Marmor bedeckte das Gleis und glänzte im Licht der wartenden Metro. Die Metro war alt, sie sah beinahe aus wie eine der Pferdestraßenbahnen, die Michelle einmal im Geschichtsunterricht in der Grundschule gemalt hatte. Der ganze Tunnel war gefliest und zu ihrer linken hing ein riesiges, verschnörkeltes Schild mit der Aufschrift:

_Tuileries – piste treize_

_Beaxbatons académie_

Dann sah sie auch ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder, die weiter vorne standen. Ihre Mutter sprach mit einer anderen Frau, die Michelle nicht kannte. Dominic plauderte mit einem älteren Mädchen, die Michelle sogar schon einmal gesehen hatte. Das Gesicht der Griechin war unverkennbar und Michelle hatte sie glühend beneidet, als Dominic sie einmal mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Denn Nyx Leandros war schlank, um nicht zu sagen ungesund schlank, doch Michelle wurde immer wegen ihres Babyspecks aufgezogen und wenn man da jemanden wie Mademoiselle Leandros vor die Nase gesetzt bekam, dann war das einfach deprimierend. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob Nyx die aktuelle Freundin ihres Bruders war, aber der wechselte sowieso ständig die Mädchen wie Socken, warum also sich den Blödsinn merken?

„Chérie, steig bitte ein. Die Bahn fährt bald." Ihre Mutter winkte sie zu sich und drückte ihr zwei feuchte Küsse auf die Wangen.

Verärgert wischte Michelle sich das Gesabber ab: „Maman, lass das."

„Versprich mir, dass du sofort wenn ihr angekommen seid schreibst. Und wehe dir, ich höre Klagen über dich. Leer deine Taschen."

„Was?"

„Leer deine Taschen, Michelle."

Murrend zog Michelle zwei Bluffknaller aus ihrer Jackentasche.

Die Mutter schürzte zwar die Lippen, sagte jedoch nichts, stattdessen bedachte sie nun Dominic mit ihren feuchten Küsschen, was Michelle grinsend zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen, kleine Pestbeule", zischte er ihr zu und verschwand mit Nyx in einem der Abteile vorne.

Michelle streckte ihm die Zunge raus, auch wenn er es nicht sah. Egal wie lieb sie ihren Bruder hatte, aber seine Liebesgeschichten, nein, die wollte sie gar nicht so recht verstehen.

..::~::..

Das Innere der Metro war das Seltsamste, was Antoinette bisher gesehen hatte. Sie war immerhin Muggelgeboren und hatte noch nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt, sich an das „typisch Magische" zu gewöhnen. Zwar war sie natürlich, wie alle anderen Erstklässler, in La Défence gewesen, um sich einen Zauberstab und all den anderen Kram zu besorgen, der jetzt gut verstaut in ihrem Koffer lag, doch das hier war noch einmal anders.

Eine wilde Ansammlung von verschiedenen Polstermöbeln stand kreuz und quer in der Metro, während kleine, willkürlich zusammengestellte Tische die Plätze miteinander verbanden. Manche Sessel waren grün, einige waren rot. Weiter hinten sah sie ein goldenes Sofa mit roten Troddeln. An den Wänden der Metro hingen einige Bilder in silbernen Rahmen und zeigten verschiedene Szenen, doch alle waren sie irgendwie mit Reiterei oder zumindest Pferden verbunden.

Hier und da standen ein paar Öllampen auf den Tischen und manche hingen sogar an den Wänden des Zugs. Überall lagen Teppiche aus, die garantiert nicht zusammen passten. Antoinette fand es hier ganz wunderbar und musste sich immer wieder staunend umsehen. Sie nahm in einem flauschigen braunen Sessel Platz und schob den Koffer unter den Tisch.

Ein Mädchen mit blondem, beinahe weißem Haar, ließ sich auf das Sofa gegenüber fallen. Sie trug einen lila Haarreif und musterte Antoinette recht offensichtlich, was ihr ein wenig unangenehm war.

„Bonjour", rief sie sogleich.

„Bonjour", erwiderte Antoinette schüchtern

Neben ihr gaben sich gerade zwei ältere Mädchen ein Begrüßungsküsschen. Antoinette betrachtete interessiert das Schulwappen auf dem Jackett des fremden Mädchens. Die überkreuzten Zauberstäbe kannte sie auch, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wofür das Pferd auf blauem Grund stand.

„Gladiateur", antwortete das Mädchen vor ihr, die den neugierigen Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Verzeihung, was?"

„Na Gladiateur." Das Mädchen vor ihr wedelte mit den Armen, als hätte sie es mit einer Irren zu tun.

Antoinette schämte sich dafür, dass sie so gar nichts wusste. Sie wusste natürlich, dass es drei verschiedene Türme in der Akademie gab, auf die die Schüler aufgeteilt wurden, doch ihr reichte vollkommen, wenn sie wusste, dass es die gab, und nicht wie sie hießen. Antoinette war schrecklich vergesslich.

„Ich bin Romaine Chevallier", plapperte die andere ungefragt weiter. „Meine Cousine Chloe ist hier auch irgendwo." Sie fixierte irgendeinen Punkt hinter Antoinette, doch Antoinette zwang sich, sich nicht umzudrehen, damit sie nicht wie der letzte Bauerntrampel wirkte. So nickte sie nur huldvoll.

„Antoinette Villeneuve."

Das Mädchen, das sich als Romaine vorgestellt hatte, musterte sie nun noch genauer und Antoinette rutschte unruhig in den weichen Kissen herum. Konnte sie das nicht lassen?

„Bist du auch Reinblütig?", fragte Romaine neugierig.

„Nein", antwortete Antoinette ein wenig beschämt.

„Oh", Romaine sah sie ein wenig verblüfft an, „aber du bist doch wenigstens Halbblut, oder?" Dann senkte sie ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern hinab: „Du bist doch nicht so richtig... muggelgeboren, oder?"

„Doch."

„Oh", machte Romaine erneut. Bevor sie jedoch noch etwas erwidern konnte, setzte sich die Metro quietschend und ratternd in Bewegung. Die Köpfe einiger angehender Erstklässler erhoben sich erwartungsvoll.


	2. A la Métro

Romaine nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ohne besonderes Aufsehen zu verschwinden. Wieso hatte sie sich denn auch treffsicher die einzige Muggelgeborene ihres Jahrgangs ausgesucht? Ach, das musste nun wirklich nicht sein, nicht für den Anfang, auch wenn das Mädchen vielleicht einige Qualitäten haben mochte, so waren ihr diese nicht interessant genug, jedenfalls nicht auf den ersten Blick. Ein wenig ziellos steuerte sie auf eine der hinteren Sitzgruppen zu, wo sie ihre Cousine Chloe vermutete. Die gesamte Familie Chevallier war nach Beauxbatons gegangen und die Mutter hatte ihr eingeschärft, sich einer wahren Chevallier gemäß zu benehmen. Romaine hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie man sich denn so benahm, aber sie nahm einfach mal für sich an, dass man vor allem natürlich die Ehre der Familie aufrecht hielt. Immerhin war der Stammbaum der Familie Chevallier bis ins achtzehnte Jahrhundert lückenlos zurück verfolgbar. Und natürlich musste man vornehm sein.

Das Mädchen von eben war weder reinblütig, noch vornehm gewesen, also auch nicht weiter beachtenswert. Die Metro setzte sich nun ratternd in Bewegung und endlich erspähte sie Chloe im Halbdunkeln. Endlich verstand sie auch, wofür die gesamten Ölfunzeln gemacht waren, offenbar verließ die Metro den Tunnel nicht, denn draußen herrschte nur endlose Schwärze.

Eines der älteren Mädchen erhob sich zwei Tische vor ihnen und räusperte sich laut. Dann richtete sie den Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle und sagte laut und deutlich: „Sonorus."

Das Stimmgewirr brach ab und Romaine setzte sich leise neben Chloe, die ein bisschen verwirrt drein sah.

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Erstklässler. Ich heiße euch herzlichst willkommen in der Metro nombre treize. Nächster Halt: Beauxbatons Académie."

Vereinzelter Jubel erklang, doch Romaine sah einige Gesichter, die sich gelangweilt wegdrehten. Offenbar hielt sie die Ansprache nicht zum ersten Mal und Chloe machte mittlerweile auch schon Anstalten, weg zu hören. Dennoch lauschte sie weiter andächtig, denn sie war neugierig, was das Mädchen zu erzählen hatte.

„Mein Name ist Isabell Durand. Ich bin eine der neun Vertrauensschüler von Beauxbatons. Dies hier ist mein Kollege Louis Legrand von Gladiateur."

Am Tisch rechts stand ein leicht gebräunter Junge auf, der sein schelmisches Lächeln zeigte und Chloe nebenan deutete aufgeregt auf ihn. Das schwarze, kurze Haar trug er beinahe abrasiert, nur in der Mitte deutete ein feiner schwarzer Streifen ein paar mehr Haare an.

Isabell sprach weiter: „Wir hoffen natürlich, dass ihr alle ausgeruht und fit für ein neues Schuljahr seid. Bitte zieht, sofern ihr es noch nicht getan habt, eure Schuluniformen an, damit die Einschulung gleich beginnen kann, sobald wir in Beauxbatons ankommen. Dort erwartet euch Madame Brusson, die die Erstklässler instruieren wird, bezüglich des Auswahlverfahrens. Die älteren von euch, werden natürlich wie gehabt am Festmahl teilnehmen. Unsere Schülersprecherin Aurélie wird sich eurer annehmen. Die anderen Vertrauensschüler werdet ihr ebenfalls heute Abend noch kennenlernen."

Romaine wunderte sich ein bisschen, dass die Schülersprecherin sich nicht selbst zu Wort meldete. Vielleicht war sie aber auch gar nicht im Zug, immerhin war es keine Pflicht, die Metro Linie dreizehn zu benutzen, aber dennoch taten es die meisten Schüler. Es war wesentlich bequemer. Dennoch wusste Romaine, dass es andere Möglichkeiten gab, zur Schule zu kommen.

Offenbar hatte Isabell geendet, auch wenn Romaine das Satzende nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte, klatschte sie pflichtschuldig. Sie hatte zwar nur die Hälfte verstanden, aber ein Blick auf Chloe sagte ihr, dass es ihrer Cousine ebenso ergangen war. Das beruhigte sie zumindest ein bisschen.

..::~::..

Beobachtete die verschiedenen Schüler schon eine ganze Weile, einige gingen auf und ab, und eine Sechsergruppe, sie vermutete, dass es die Vertrauensschüler waren, schlenderte durch den Zug, der leise in der Dunkelheit dahin schoss. Offenbar war es ihr Job, sich mit den Erstklässlern zu unterhalten und Leonie hatte ebenfalls eine Menge Fragen, doch niemand beachtete sie. Die meisten Schüler hatten schon einen Sitzplatz gefunden und sprachen nun mal leiser, mal lauter miteinander.

Jemand warf eine Tasche auf den freien Platz neben ihr und erschrocken sah Leonie nach oben in das Gesicht eines in etwa gleichaltrigen Mädchens mit langen, beinahe schwarzen, leicht gekräuselten Haaren.

„Ist hier noch frei?"

„Oui", murmelte Leonie und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, musterte die Andere aber immer noch neugierig.

„Ich bin Michelle Dumont", das Mädchen streckte ihr die Hand hin.

„Leonie Weber." Sie ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Das klingt nicht sehr französisch", entgegnete Michelle forsch.

Leonie seufzte: „Ich bin auch keine Französin. Meine Eltern sind Deutsche."

„Na ja, niemand ist perfekt."

Michelle lachte laut und nach einer Weile fiel auch Leonie in ihr Lachen ein. Sie war froh, dass sich jemand neben sie gesetzt hatte, denn von alleine hätte sie sich nicht getraut, jemanden anzusprechen. Dabei war sie doch eigentlich gar nicht so schüchtern. Umso besser, dass Michelle es noch viel weniger war.

„Kennst du schon jemanden hier?", fragte Leonie.

„Nur meinen Bruder und seine alberne Freundin."

„Oh. Wer ist denn dein Bruder?" Leonie sah sich suchend um.

Michelle deutete auf einen jungen Mann, Leonie schätzte ihn auf sechzehn oder siebzehn, mit blondem zerzaustem Haar und hohen, aristokratischen Wangenknochen, hielt die Hand einer schmalen, hochgewachsenen Sechstklässlerin, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, eine jüngere Ausgabe von sich selber zu Maßregeln.

„Schau bloß nicht so genau hin. Mein Bruder hat jede Woche eine Neue."

So hatte Leonie das gar nicht betrachtet, doch sie errötete peinlich berührt.

Michelle kramte derweil in ihrem Rucksack und zog triumphierend eine Dose mit Keksen hervor. Auch Leonie bot sie ein paar an und die staunte nicht schlecht, wie schnell das Mädchen die Kekse verputzt hatte und dann, ganz ungeniert rülpste.

„Pardon", machte Michelle, auch wenn es sich nicht anhörte, als ob ihr das wirklich unangenehm war.

In diesem Moment überlegte Leonie ernsthaft, ob sie wohl besser, nein gesagt hätte, als Michelle sich nach einem Platz erkundigt hatte, doch die nächsten Worte beruhigten sie wieder.

„Ich bin echt froh, dass ich mich neben dich gesetzt habe. Die Hühner da drüben", sie zeigte auch eine Mädchentraube, die sich kichernd auf einem samtenen Sofa kugelten, „hätte ich nach zwei Minuten gefressen."

Leonie fragte sich, ob ihre neue Freundin das wohl ernst meinte, Michelle wirkte wie jemand, dem das durchaus zuzutrauen war. Dennoch fühlte sie sich an ihrer Seite wohler, als sie sich die ganze Fahrt bisher gefühlt hatte.

..::~::..

Als Antoinette sich an der dahin rauschenden Metro sattgesehen hatte, stellte sie fest, dass Romaine verschwunden war. An ihrer Stelle hatte sich ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter nieder gelassen, die das komplette Gegenteil von Romaine war: dunkle Locken, ein lustiger Leberfleck neben dem Auge, der ein wenig aussah, wie eine Lachträne und ein Gesicht, aus dem sie über beide Ohren strahlte.

„Bonjour", plapperte sie sogleich los, als sie bemerkte, dass Antoinette sie ansah, „ich bin Florence."

„Angenehm. Ich bin Antoinette", entgegnete sie.

Das Mädchen gegenüber hatte einen dicken Kater im Arm. Sein Fell wirkte beinahe schon bläulich, doch ansonsten schlief das Tier tief und fest.

Antoinette mochte Tiere, auch wenn die Mutter ihr keines gekauft hatte. Sie hatte nur mal einen langweiligen Hamster besessen und der war nur nachts wach gewesen und hatte sie mit seinem Krach genervt.

„Das ist Louis", rief Florence, glücklich, dass sich jemand für ihren Kater interessierte.

Ein blonder Junge, ein wenig älter als die beiden, beugte sich zu ihnen hinab.

„Ja, was gibt es?"

„Oh", machte Florence beschämt, „mein Kater heißt Louis... wir haben über ihn geredet."

Das Mädchen neben ihm, Antoinette schätzte, dass es seine Schwester war, denn sie hatten die gleichen, dünnen, blonden Haare und die gleichen grauen Augen, ließ sich neben Antoinette auf die Sessellehne fallen.

„Seid ihr auch Erstklässler?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja,", antwortete Florence, „ich heiße Florence."

Auch Antoinette stellte sich vor.

„Mein Name ist Claire Rozier. Rutsch mal ein Stück."

Antoinette tat wie geheißen und fühlte sich langsam etwas sicherer, auch wenn sie sich gewünscht hätte, dass ihr Bruder Charles, wie er es versprochen hatte, wenigstens einmal zu ihr herüber kam.

Erst als Louis sich entfernt hatte, sprach Florence wieder. „Das ist ja so furchtbar peinlich", jammerte sie, doch Claire winkte ab.

„Der fühlt sich auch sonst gerne mal angesprochen, wenn er es nicht ist. Ein typischer Bruder, den man gerne jemand anderem schenken möchte. Möchtest du einen?"

„Ich hab schon einen", murmelte Florence düster.

„Ich auch, aber vielen Dank. Vielleicht brauche ich mal einen besseren", lachte Antoinette.

„Meine beiden wollten mir nicht einmal sagen, wie das Auswahlverfahren funktioniert." Claire senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme. „Sie haben mir etwas von einem Labyrinth und einem Test und Monstern erzählt, aber ich glaube ihnen kein Wort."

„Ja, eine ähnliche Geschichte hat André mir auch erzählt", tuschelte Florence nun auch.

„Vielleicht stimmt es ja dann", überlegte Antoinette.

Die zwei Mädchen sahen sie fassungslos an. „Als ob. Das ist doch totaler Blödsinn. Das machen sie nur, um uns zu ärgern."

Antoinette musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, denn sie merkte, dass die zwei nun verunsichert waren. In Wahrheit hatte sie sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht, wie man in seinen Turm eingeteilt wurde. Das waren doch sowieso nur Klassen, damit man sie besser unterteilen konnte und einen Grund hatte, Sportveranstaltungen abzuhalten. Was war also daran schon besonders?

„In welchem Turm sind deine Brüder?", fragte Florence Claire.

„Die sind beide in Sagace."

Antoinette sah Louis Abzeichen auf der Brust. Eine Krone auf rotem Grund. Sagace also. Sie kannte das Zeichen nicht, zu Hause sprachen sie nie viel über die Schule und Antoinette hatte sich bis vor kurzem auch nicht wirklich dafür interessiert, schließlich war der Funke erst sehr spät bei ihr übergesprungen. Sie wusste zumindest, dass ihr Bruder ein weißes Emblem mit einer Lilie trug, das Zeichen für Helissio.

„Sie haben bestimmt gelogen", sagte Florence gerade tröstend zu Claire, die nun doch ein wenig nervös wirkte.

Offenbar hatte Antoinette ein Teil des Gesprächs überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, denn sie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sich das Gespräch erneut der Prüfung zugewandt hatte.

„Ich finde es peinlich, dass wir kaum etwas wissen", murrte Florence. „Meine Maman ist zwar eine Hexe, aber sie hat André immer verboten, zu viel zu erzählen."

Sie äffte die Stimme ihrer Mutter nach: „Claire wird noch früh genug wissen, wie es in der Schule ist, hör auf ihr Flöhe ins Ohr zu setzen... Bestimmt hatte sie nur Angst, dass ich danach gar nicht mehr in die Muggelschule gehen will."

Über die wunderliche Nachahmung ihrer Mutter mussten alle drei Mädchen herzhaft lachen.


	3. Un Test

Das letzte Drittel der Reise, verlief die Metro oberirdisch und die Hälfte der Erstklässler presste begeistert die Nasen an die Scheibe und jauchzte vor Vergnügen, wann immer die Metro einen Satz über die Straße oder ein anderes Hindernis machte, natürlich beinahe ohne, dass man es drinnen bemerkte, wenn man nicht nach draußen sah. Der Himmel färbte sich langsam rosa und die Sonne stand schon tief und blendete die Schüler in den Abteilen.

Chloe und Romaine schauten ebenfalls in den herrlichen Sonnenuntergang.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so lange dauert", murmelte Chloe.

„Stimmt", pflichtete Romaine ihr bei. Sie war müde, auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab. So viele neue Dinge waren auf die eingeprasselt und es war so furchtbar laut, dass man gar nicht anders konnte, als müde zu werden, sobald der Krach nachließ. Romaine wünschte sich gerade in ein weiches, kuscheliges Bett. Hoffentlich sah man ihr das nicht an. Aber Chloe würde sie sowieso nie verraten, immerhin war sie ihre Cousine.

„Ich bin schrecklich gespannt auf die Académie. Maman hat mir so viel darüber erzählt."

„Was denn alles?" Romaine unterdrückte ein Gähnen und lauschte.

„Sie haben ein unterirdisches Quidditchfeld", sagte Chloe strahlend.

„Unterirdisch?"

„Ja, es ist in den Boden eingelassen, man muss hinunter steigen, um auf die Tribünen zu kommen."

„Hat deine Maman überhaupt Quidditch gespielt?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Chloe ein wenig beleidigt. „Zweifelst du etwa daran?"

„Nein, nein." Romaine winkte ab. Jetzt bloß kein Streit.

Chloe schien dennoch ein wenig verärgert zu sein und warf hoheitsvoll ihren dunkelblonden Schopf über die Schulter. „Maman war Hüterin für Helissio."

„Ich glaub's dir ja. Erzählt mir lieber andere Sachen, ich mag Quidditch nicht."

„Ich bin doch nicht dein Radio", maulte Chloe, „hör dir das an, was ich dir zu sagen habe, oder lass es."

Romaine seufzte. Sie durfte die Leute nicht immer provozieren, aber sie war so furchtbar schnell genervt, wenn sie müde war. Um vom Thema abzulenken, zeigte sie auf zwei Mädchen, die nicht weit entfernt von ihnen saßen und in etwa gleich alt waren.

„Was denkst du, in welches Haus die kommen?" Sie wusste, dass Chloe gerne tratschte und sie selbst tat es auch für ihr Leben gern.

„Die beiden sind langweilig. Sagace."

„Woher weißt du, dass sie langweilig sind?"

„Ich habe schon mit ihnen gesprochen."

Romaine runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum bist du dir mit Sagace sicher?"

„Hör mal, Romi, ich habe nicht umsonst meiner Maman jeden Abend in den letzten Wochen zugehört, um alles über die Académie herauszufinden. Und glaub mir, das war alles andere als spannend."

Chloe war und blieb ein hitziges Ding. Zweifelte man an dem, was sie sagte, konnte es gut sein, dass sie mindestens drei Wochen nicht mehr mit einem sprach und sich mit einem ziemlich unfeinen Fluch verabschiedete. Das wollte Romaine nun nicht riskieren, wo sie doch außer ihrer Cousine niemanden hier kannte.

..::~::..

Michelle setzte sich ruckartig auf, als es dunkel wurde und sie spürte Leonies Hand auf ihrem Arm. Sie sagte zwar keinen Pieps, doch auch sie war ein wenig erschrocken, als die Metro plötzlich einen Sprung in absolute Schwärze getan hatte. Sie hörte, wie verschiedene Leute tuschelten, doch niemand klang wirklich verängstigt und so schüttelte sie Leonies Hand ab und setzte sich wieder bequem hin.

„Das gehört bestimmt dazu", erklärte sie ihrer neuen Freundin selbstsicher, auch wenn sie sich in diesem Moment keineswegs sicher war, dass das wirklich die Wahrheit war.

Die Lampen waren erloschen und nur ganz langsam drangen die ersten Umrisse von draußen zu ihnen hinein. Erstaunt sah sich Michelle um und vergaß sogar einen Moment, grimmig dreinzuschauen, was sie seit dem Moment getan hatte, als ihr Bruder ihr versprochen hatte, nachher noch einmal wieder zu kommen. Das hatte er nicht getan und sie nahm es ihm hochgradig übel.

Über der Metro spannte sich eine Kuppel, ganz wie eine Pariser Metrostation, doch auch gleichzeitig vollkommen anders. Die Fliesen, die sich an der Decke entlang spannten, zeigten einen Sternenhimmel mit funkelnden Sternen, Kometen und sogar dem Mond. Langsam gewann das Deckengemälde an Leuchtkraft und Michelle konnte staunend immer mehr Einzelheiten erkennen. Die Fliesen an der Wand waren mit Gemälden von Bäumen bedeckt. Wenn man genau hinsah, bewegten sie sich leicht und raschelten sogar ganz leise. Der Bahnsteig, der in den Pariser Stationen normalerweise mit kühlen Fliesen bedeckt war, zeigte hier Gras. Es raschelte, es wisperte und es bog sich sanft in einem Wind, den sie alle nicht fühlen konnten.

„Das ist toll", flüsterte Leonie atemlos und Michelle musste ihr zustimmen. Sie mochte solchen Schnickschnack zwar normalerweise nicht, doch vor diesem Stück Zauberkunst konnte man einfach nur den Atem anhalten.

Die Türen der Metro öffneten sich wie von Geisterhand und plötzlich konnte man Geräusche, wie in einem Wald hören. Von irgendwoher plätscherte das Wasser und man konnte sogar Vögel hören. Ein bisschen wie in einem Urwald, dachte Michelle. Leonie hob ihren Koffer hoch und sah sich ein wenig verwirrt um. Bisher hatte noch keiner Anstalten gemacht, auszusteigen. Vielleicht war das hier so üblich.

Einige Gestalten erschienen auf dem Dschungelbahnsteig, Gestalten in langen Kutten, so wie sich Michelle Anhänger eines Satanskultes vorstellte. Es waren sechs und jede davon trug eine Kerze in der Hand.

„Erstklässler bitte zu mir."

Eine der Gestalten hatte sich von den anderen gelöst und hatte nun ihre Kapuze zurück geschlagen und Michelle sah, ein wenig erleichtert, dass sich darunter eine Lehrerin mit vollem, leicht gelocktem Haar verbarg, die eigentlich ziemlich freundlich aussah.

Tuschelnd erhoben sich die anderen Erstklässler, und begannen, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen, doch die Lehrerin lächelte nur und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie Ihre Sachen selber tragen. Treten Sie einfach nur hervor."

Wieder entstand ein Tumult, als plötzlich Koffer, Taschen und Tierkäfige den Schülern um die Ohren flogen und schließlich hinaus, in die Dunkelheit der Metrostation schwebten.

Michelle und Leonie erhoben sich beide und waren so ziemlich die Ersten, die das Gleis betraten.

„Das ist Wahnsinn", flüsterte Michelle zu Leonie.

Die Bäume wirkten beinahe echt und sie hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass die Fliesen federten, ganz wie eine grüne Sommerwiese.

Hinter ihnen drängelte sich eine kleine Truppe Jungs zu der Lehrerin hin und Michelle sah nun zum ersten Mal alle Erstklässler. So viele unterschiedliche Mädchen und Jungs. Ein wenig hilfesuchend sah sie sich nach ihrem Bruder um, doch Dominic wartete wohl darauf, dass seine Klasse aufgerufen wurde. Jedenfalls konnte sie ihn nirgends entdecken. Wo war er nur immer, wenn man ihn brauchte?

„Mein Name ist Professeur Noelle Brusson." Sie neigte leicht den Kopf, wie eine kleine Verbeugung, fand Michelle. „Ich unterrichte nicht nur Runen, ich bin auch diejenige, die euch zum Auswahlverfahren begleiten wird."

Nun waren alle Erstklässler still, das Auswahlverfahren war ein Grund zu heftigen Spekulationen und scheinbar kannte keiner einen genauen Bericht darüber, obwohl natürlich viele von ihnen ältere Geschwister hatten.

„Keine Angst, das Auswahlverfahren ist ein vollkommen harmloses Stück Magie, doch es wird euch natürlich für den Rest eurer Schulzeit prägen, denn es wird euch einem Turm zuteilen. Wir pflegen hier einen friedlichen Umgang unter den Türmen und befürworten die Rivalität zwischen ihnen nicht, so wie das vielleicht an anderen Zaubererschulen praktiziert wird."

Michelle und Leonie lauschten mit großen Augen.

„Euch ist es erlaubt, zu zaubern, während eures Versuchs. Wir erwarten keine vollständigen, komplizierten Zauber, macht euch darum keine Gedanken."

So nett Professeur Brusson auch sprach, für Michelle klang das Auswahlverfahren geradezu beängstigend, auch wenn sie absolut kein Feigling war.

Hinter ihnen wurden nun die anderen Schüler aus der Metro geführt, die ihnen natürlich neugierige Blicke zuwarfen. Unter ihnen sah Michelle Dominic und zeigte ihr den nach oben gestreckten Daumen. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig.

..::~::..

Antoinette, Claire und Florence hatten sich an das Ende des kleinen Trupps gesellt und warteten nun ein wenig ängstlich auf das, was da kommen würde.

Professeur Brusson sprach zwar freundlich zu ihnen, aber irgendwie zweifelten sie daran, dass der kleine Test so vollkommen harmlos war, wie die Lehrerin sie glauben machen wollte. Und das was sie nun sprach, überzeugte sie erst recht nicht.

„Euch kann bei diesem Versuch nichts geschehen, auch wenn es für euch vielleicht einmal gefährlich aussehen sollte. Folgt einfach eurem Weg und euch kann gar nichts geschehen."

Antoinette fand, dass sie ein wenig zu fröhlich wirkte, ganz als ob sie wollte, dass ihnen etwas geschah.

„Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?", hakte die Lehrerin nach, ließ ihnen jedoch kaum Zeit, sich eine wirkliche Frage zu überlegen. „Nein? Wunderbar. Nun, dann fangen wir doch einfach hier vorne an."

Sie nahm das Mädchen am Arm, das gerade in ihrer Nähe stand.

„Name?"

„Leonie Aliena Weber", sagte das Mädchen, ziemlich verängstigt und Antoinette verstand sie vollkommen. Ihr wäre auch nicht wohl, dort vorne stehen zu müssen.

„Wunderbar, Leonie, Sie sind die Erste, die in die _catacombes_ geht. Ihren Zauberstab haben Sie dabei?"

Das verängstigte Mädchen nickte nur und folgte der Lehrerin bis zu einem Tunnel der Metrostation, der nicht beleuchtet war. Von dort schien das stetige Plätschern zu kommen und Professeur Brusson reichte dem Mädchen mit den braunen Locken eine Kerze. „Für alle Fälle", sagte sie aufmunternd.

„Ich will da nicht rein", wisperte Claire neben ihr und Antoinette musste ihr gedanklich zustimmen. Auch sie wollte nicht.

Das Rascheln und Zwitschern schien lauter zu werden, ganz als wenn sie sich in einem Tropenhaus im Zoo befinden würden. Antoinette war einmal da gewesen und so hatte es sich angehört.

Schreie ertönten, dumpf und animalisch. So klangen Schreie von Affen, dachte Antoinette bei sich. Florence neben ihr war schon ganz blass geworden.

Professeur Brusson hatte derweil eine neue Kerze aus ihrem Umhang gezogen und starrte diese nun interessiert an. Der Lichtschein flackerte und nach einer Weile erlosch die Kerze schließlich.

„Wunderbar", rief sie und klatschte in die Hände.

„Die Nächste, Sie da." Sie zeigte auf das Mädchen mit den schwarzen, leicht krausen Haaren. Antoinette hatte sie schon ein paar Mal in der Metro gesehen.

„Michelle Dumont."

Das Mädchen hatte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und wirkte sehr angespannt und ernst, als es die Kerze ergriff und in den dunklen Tunnel hinein marschierte.

Antoinette wünschte sich in diesem Moment genauso mutig zu sein, wie dieses Mädchen. Bestimmt würde sie aussehen wie ein verschrecktes Reh, wenn sie dort vorne stand.

Dieses Mal verging mehr Zeit, bis die Kerze, die Professeur Brusson scheinbar aus dem Nichts geholt hatte, erlosch und einige Schüler klatschten nun höflich, da es sich offenbar um etwas Gutes handelte.

„Adrien Lamorliére", stellte sich gerade vor. Ein schmächtiger, blasser Junge.

„Der wohnt bei mir in der Nachbarschaft", flüsterte Florence.

„Rücken Sie alle ein wenig auf, damit ich einen besseren Überblick habe", rief Professeur Brusson laut und die Erstklässler setzten sich scharrend in Bewegung. Jedoch war nun niemand mehr darauf bedacht, sich nach vorne zu drängeln.

So ging es schließlich erbarmungslos weiter, Schüler um Schüler wurde in die _catacombes _geschickt und die übrig gebliebenen trauten sich kaum, etwas zu sagen, so angespannt waren sie alle. Doch irgendwann fand sich Antoinette ganz vorne wieder, während Claire, Florence und noch ein paar andere Erstklässler es irgendwie geschafft hatten, sich hinter ihr herumzudrücken, obwohl sie vorher definitiv vor ihr gestanden hatten.

Die Kerze in der Hand der Lehrerin ging aus und Antoinette musste unwillkürlich schlucken.

„Wunderbar." Sie reichte Antoinette die Kerze, die sich ganz von selbst wieder entzündete. „Ihr Name?"

„Marie Antoinette Villeneuve", sagte Antoinette so leise wie möglich.

Die Lehrerin machte eine einladende Geste: „Dann mal hinein mit Ihnen."

Antoinette atmete tief durch und wandte sich zum Eingang der _catacombes. _Sie warf Florence und Claire noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann war sie plötzlich allein in der Dunkelheit, als hätte der Tunnel sie vollständig verschluckt.

Über die wunderliche Nachahmung ihrer Mutter mussten alle drei Mädchen herzhaft lachen.


	4. Le gardien

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war weich, beinahe, als bewege sie sich über echtes Gras. Doch wenn Antoinette den Boden beleuchtete, dann waren es nur ganz normale Fliesen. Gut, ganz normal waren sie nicht, denn das aufgemalte Gras bewegte sich und raschelte sogar. Die Kacheln an den Wänden zeigten den Dschungel. Antoinette war sich sicher, dass es der Dschungel war, denn überall hingen Lianen, Schlingpflanzen und fremdartige Gewächse, die sie nie gesehen hatte und die es ganz sicher nicht in Frankreich gab. Irgendetwas machte ein zirpendes Geräusch, wie eine überdimensionale Grille. Hoffentlich gab es hier drinnen keine solchen Tiere, dachte Antoinette ängstlich. Sie ekelte sich vor Insekten. Dann hörte sie hinter sich etwas, das wie das Rauschen von mächtigen Schwingen klang. Ein Raubvogel? Aber hier drinnen gab es doch keine Tiere. Es gab nur sie und die bemalten, aber magischen Kacheln.

Antoinette erschrak, als eine Ratte vorbei huschte und sie machte einen Sprung zur Seite. Im schwachen Kerzenschein wirkte der Schatten riesig und sie suchte nach dem Urheber, bis sie ganz dicht an die Tunnelwand trat. Da war keine wirkliche Ratte. Es war ihr Schatten, der durch den Fliesenurwald irrte. Erstaunlich. Aber beruhigend.

Sie lief den Gang weiter entlang und kam schließlich zu einer Tunnelkreuzung. Drei Wege führten davon ab. In der Mitte standen jeweils drei Säulen, die ebenfalls mit den magischen Fliesen bedeckt waren. Ein Tiger sah sie von dort an. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. Aber es war kein wirklicher Tiger. Nur sein Schatten. Doch knurrte dieser Schatten bedrohlich und sie spürte seinen stechenden Blick regelrecht. Antoinette beschleunigte ihre Schritte und wählte den mittleren Gang.

Dort kehrte das Rauchen wieder zurück und unwillkürlich zog sie den Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein. Ein Schatten glitt über sie hinweg, sie konnte es beinahe körperlich fühlen. Die Geräusche des Urwalds wurden mittlerweile immer lauter, Antoinette hätte schreien müssen, um sie zu übertönen. Was sie vorhin noch für eine wundersame Spielerei gehalten hatte, wirkte nun regelrecht bedrohlich. Immer mehr Schatten zeigten sich nun, Antoinette sah etwas, das aussah, wie ein Affe, der Tiger streifte nun in ihre Nähe umher und die Ratte hatte ihre Freunde mitgebracht. Misstönendes Quieken war zu hören, während der Tiger grollte und nun zu allem Überfluss der Adler seine spitzen Schreie ausstieß.

Antoinette lief los, immer schneller und dann setzte der halbe Dschungel in Bewegung. Es raschelte, es knackte, es rauschte, überall waren die Schatten und hetzten sie den Tunnel hinunter. Was hatte sich diese Lehrerin nur gedacht, sie hier hineinzuschicken? Sie konnte sich gegen die Ungeheuer im Schatten nicht einmal zur Wehr setzen, sie hatte nie auch nur einen einzigen Zauberspruch gelernt. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr nie einen gezeigt und ihre Mutter war ein Muggel. Und von ihrem Vater wusste sie nichts, sie hatte ihn nie kennengelernt.

Langsam verließen sie ihre Kräfte und das Rascheln, Quieken, Schnauben und Grollen kam näher. Wie sollte sie in dieser Dunkelheit einem Schatten entfliehen? Sie erreichte eine Halle mit drei Türen. Selbst im Dunkeln erkannte Antoinette, dass die Türen unterschiedliche Farben hatten. Die blaue Türe war ihr am nächsten, doch immer mehr Schatten krochen aus der Tunnelwand und umringten sie. Keiner hatte sie bisher berührt, das konnten sie vielleicht auch gar nicht, aber Antoinette wollte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen.

Näher und näher rückten sie und Antoinette fühlte sich nun wirklich bedroht. Hilflos suchte sie die Türe nach einem Griff ab, doch sie fand keinen, nur den harten, unnachgiebigen Lack konnte sie unter ihren Fingern führen. Schließlich tat sie das, was ihr nun als einziges übrig blieb: Sie zog ihren Zauberstab.

Antoinette war stolz auf ihn, Einhornhaar mit Birke. Das Rascheln und Zischeln wurde lauter. Scheinbar reizte sie die namenlosen Schatten in dem Schacht damit. Eines der Wesen, Antoinette konnte nicht sagen, was es für ein Tier war, machte ein grunzendes Geräusch und sprang auf sie zu. Sie schloss die Augen und dann war es plötzlich schlagartig still. Verwundert öffnete sie die Augen und sah, dass ihr Zauberstab helles Licht verströmte. Hatte sie das getan? Sie konnte doch noch gar nicht zaubern. Trotzdem sah sie ihren Zauberstab geradezu verzückt an. Sie hatte gezaubert. Sie hatte wirklich gezaubert. Am liebsten hätte sie laut aufgelacht.

Das Licht drängte die Schatten fort und als Antoinette sich zur Tür umdrehte, stellte sie fest, dass die Türe einen Knauf hatte, sie musste ihn nur drehen….

..::~::..

Michelle konnte gar nicht aufhören zu staunen (und sich dabei nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie erstaunt sie tatsächlich war), als sie im Festsaal der Akademie saß. So unwirklich erschien ihr das alles. Hatte ihr noch für knapp zwanzig Minuten der Tunnel fürchterliche Angst bereitet, so saß sie jetzt beinahe in einem Lichtermeer, so viele Kerzen brannten in der seltsam dreieckigen Halle. Sie war nicht richtig dreieckig. Mehr wie ein Stern. Die Mitte markierten drei Säulen, um die herum verteilt, die Lehrer saßen. Michelle ging davon aus, dass es die Lehrer waren, denn sie saßen gruppiert um eine Frau, wie sie sie noch nie gesehen hatte: Madame Maxime. Sie war riesig, mindestens drei Meter groß, aber sie sah nicht bedrohlich aus. Jeder schien sich zu ihr hingezogen zu fühlen, auch wenn sie noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte, doch keiner der Erstklässler wirkte verängstigt. Warum sie so groß war, nun das war, wie Michelle wusste, ewiger Grund für Spekulationen ihrer Schüler. Von diesem mittleren Säulenkonstrukt (Michelle wusste nicht so recht warum, doch immer wenn sie es ansah, erinnerte es sie an den Olymp der alten, griechischen Götter, von dem sie einmal im Geschichtsunterricht gelesen hatte) zweigten sich drei Teile ab. Dort saßen die Schüler, ihren Türmen zugeteilt. Michelle saß in dem Teil ganz rechts. Das Ende dieses Raumes bildete eine blaue Türe, durch die gerade ein ziemlich verwirrt aussehendes Mädchen geschneit kam. Sie hatte vermutlich kaum besser ausgesehen, als sie dadurch getreten war, Leonie war ganz blass gewesen. Alles hier war blau, die Tischdecken der sieben Tische, die Wappen an den Wänden, sogar die Kerzen waren hier blau. Gladiateur. Das silbrige Pferd auf blauem Grund. Insoweit war sie zumindest beruhigt, ihr Bruder saß nur ein paar Tische entfernt von ihr und er hatte ihr applaudiert, als sie aus der Tür gekommen war.

Das Mädchen, das gerade mit ihrer Prüfung fertig war, wurde natürlich ebenfalls beklatscht und von einem Jungen, Michelle glaubte, dass er ein war, zu einem Platz ihr schräg gegenüber geleitet. Mittlerweile wurde in der Halle schon wieder getuschelt und leise gesprochen, offenbar war das erlaubt, auch während der Prüfung.

„Hallo", sagte Leonie, die neben ihr saß, freundlich zu der neu angekommenen Schülerin.

Ein wenig atemlos grüßte die andere sie und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Bonjour."

„Ich bin Leonie."

„Antoinette", antwortete die andere immer noch ziemlich aufgeregt und nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas, was vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand.

„Michelle", sagte Michelle schließlich, um sich nicht selbst auszuschließen. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich gerade furchtbar schwach. Der Tunnel hatte sie doch ein wenig mehr Nerven gekostet, als sie zugeben wollte.

„Das ist Wahnsinn da drinnen, oder?", sagte Leonie geradezu Antoinette, als sich die Türe auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite öffnete. Dort war das Wappen weiß und es zeigte eine Lilie: Helissio. Alles wirkte sehr feierlich in diesem reinen, hellen weiß. Ein blondes Mädchen spazierte dort durch die Tür. Sie sah nicht so erschrocken aus, wie Michelle sich gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht war der Tunnel auch nicht für jeden gleich, überlegte sie. Das Mädchen jedenfalls schien das Ganze ziemlich gelassen zu sehen und setzte sich an den Tisch, der für die Erstklässler reserviert war.

Antoinette sah sich nun entschieden verwirrt um. „Wieso bin ich nicht im selben Turm wie mein Bruder?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Hm", machte Leonie. „Das ist bestimmt nicht ungewöhnlich."

„Dominic ist auch in Gladiateur", unterbrach Michelle ihre Plauderei.

„Wonach wird das denn gewählt?" Antoinette klang nun wirklich ziemlich verängstigt. Damit ging sie Michelle jetzt schon auf die Nerven. Klar war das alles neu, aber musste sie sich deswegen aufführen, wie ein verschrecktes Reh? Bäh!

„Du hast doch selber gewählt", antwortete eine leicht zittrige Stimme vom Ende des Tisches. Michelle kannte das Mädchen vom Sehen. Sie sah so sehr nach versnobter Reinblüterin aus, wie man nur aussehen konnte. Beinahe weißes Haar, stechende Augen, allerdings waren sie gerötet, hatte sie etwa geweint? War sie hier im Irrenhaus gelandet? Sie saß bei einem Hasenfuß, einer versnobten Heulsuse und einer Deutschen? Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Der Tumult, der ausbrach, als sich die rote Türe öffnete (Michelle konnte von ihrem Platz aus nicht sehen, wie der Schüler aussah, der hindurch getreten war), war umso lauter zu hören, als nun alle an ihrem Tisch schwiegen. Sagace, Michelle kannte das Haus. Sagace führte die Krone im Wappen.

..::~::..

Ein wenig verwirrt folgte Claire den anderen Erstklässlern aus der großen Halle. Die Lichter waren herunter gebrannt, die Begrüßung war herzlich und man hatte sie in die Obhut der zwei Vertrauensschüler gegeben. Einen hatte sie schon im Zug gesehen. Außerdem hieß er wie ihr Bruder Louis.

Schweigend ging sie neben Florence, die zum Glück ebenfalls in denselben Turm eingeteilt worden war. Es beunruhigte sie zutiefst, dass sie nicht im selben Turm wie ihre Brüder war. Wenn sie es sich genau besah, waren einige Schüler mit ihrer eigenen Wahl nicht besonders glücklich. Ein Mädchen sah aus, als hätte sie geweint. Auch Antoinette war bei ihnen, das beruhigte sie ungemein. Verstohlen kratzte sie sich am Arm und sah sich weiter um. Alles war so hell hier, so hatte sie sich die Schule gar nicht vorgestellt. Und alles war irgendwie dreieckig, das hatte sie schon im Festsaal bemerkt. Ihre Brüder hatten ihr erzählt, dass die drei Türme ebenfalls eine perfekte Pyramidenform bildeten, wenn man von oben auf die Schule sehen würde. Zwischen diesen Türmen befanden sich die Mittelgänge und die davon abgehenden Klassenzimmer. Das alles war so beeindruckend für Claire. Sie hatte nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Sogar marmorne Statuen gab es hier. Viele waren Engel, die, wenn man genau hinsah, sich sogar bewegten. Es raschelte hier und da leise auf ihrem Weg, wenn einer der Engel sich auf seinem Podest bewegte und ihnen verstohlen hinterherschaute. Darüber musste Claire lachen, die Engel wirkten unheimlich niedlich, obwohl sie ziemlich groß waren und blendend weiß.

Als sie die Treppen hinauf stiegen, lenkten die zwei Vertrauensschüler ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die seltsame Architektur. Claire kam es vor, als wenn sie einfach eine Etage über dem Festsaal waren. Florence machte einige Schritte nach vorne und stand dann plötzlich auf Glas. Einige Schüler begannen zu tuscheln und manche raunten erstaunt, denn tatsächlich konnte man von hier aus die Festhalle sehen, wenn man durch das Glas schaute. Das Wappen von Beauxbatons prangte auf buntem Glas und vor den drei Treppen, die aufwärts führten, wies das Wappen der Türme den Weg. Hier trennten sich schließlich auch die Wege der Erstklässler und Claire und Florence folgten „ihren" Vertrauensschülern, die Treppe hinauf, über den blauen Teppich, auf dem Claire sogar hin und wieder einige Buchstaben entziffern konnte. Aber sie ergaben keine Worte und machten keinen Sinn. Als die Vertrauensschüler das Tor vor ihnen erreichten, staunten die Erstklässler nicht schlecht. Es wirkte wie das Tor eines Tempels, doch aus den Formen des Holzes schälte sich langsam ein Gesicht.

„Dies hier ist unser Gardien. Nur den Schülern von Gladiateur wird hier Einlass gewährt", meldete sich nun die rothaarige Vertrauensschülerin, von der Claire schon wieder den Namen vergessen hatte. „Das Gardien prägt sich eure Gesichter ein und lässt euch ein, wenn ihr vor dem Tor steht."

Ehrfürchtig wichen einige Erstklässler zurück, als das Gesicht des Gardiens ein paar seltsame Grimassen machte und mit den Augen rollte. Dann nickte er stumm der Vertrauensschülerin zu.

Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Sehr schön, er ist fertig. Kommt nur herein"

Die Torflügel teilten sich.


	5. La chambre

Nie hatte Claire etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Der Raum war, so wie alles hier, dreieckig, aber er wirkte riesig, als ob er eigentlich keinen Platz in einem so engen und vor allem runden Turm gehabt hätte. Offenbar galten hier nicht alle physikalischen Gesetze. In der Mitte führte eine schneeweiße Wendeltreppe in ein noch höheres Stockwerk. Beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll betraten die Erstklässler den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gladiateur.

„Wahnsinn", flüsterte Florence neben ihr.

Hier gab es keine Teppiche oder Statuen, doch trotzdem wirkte der Raum, obwohl er so hell war, freundlich. In große Marmorbecken brannten Fackeln und zierliche, blaue Teppiche spannten sich über den Boden und zwei riesige Fensterfronten aus einem zierlichen, goldenen Gestell zeigten die Aussicht nach draußen. Erst jetzt begriff Claire, dass der Raum ein Erker war. Zwei Seiten des Dreiecks standen über der eigentlichen Außenwand. Dort, wo das der Fall war, war der Boden aus Glas.

Viele verschiedene Tische standen dort zusammengewürfelt.

Die Vertrauensschülerin, Claire grübelte immer noch nach dem Namen, zückte ein Pergament und befestigte es an der Säule in der Mitte.

„Ich teile euch jetzt in eure Schlafsäle auf. Euer Gepäck ist bereits dorthin gebracht worden."

Claire kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr. Luzienne! So hieß die Vertrauensschülerin. Sie hasste es, wenn ihr solche Dinge nicht einfielen.

Luzienne begann damit, sämtliche Namen herunter zu rattern und Claire ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Ihr Name war schließlich noch nicht gefallen. Der andere Vertrauensschüler, der sich als Louis vorgestellt hatte, reichte jedem der Erstklässler einen Schlüssel. Das fand Claire ein wenig ungewöhnlich, sie wusste von ihren Brüdern, dass es einen Zauberspruch gab, der Türen verschließen konnte. Und überhaupt, in dieser Schule hießen viel zu viele Leute Louis.

„Romaine Angelique Chevallier, Michelle Dumont, Florence Dupont, Claire Rozier, Marie Antoinette Villeneuve und Leonie Aliena Weber", las Luzienne gerade vor und Claire beeilte sich, hervor zu treten. Was für ein Glück, Antoinette kannte sie schon aus dem Zug und mit Florence hatte sie sich auch ein wenig angefreundet. Aber da war dieses andere Mädchen, die immer wirkte, als wenn sie ein wenig auf der Lauer war und ein anderes sah einfach nur verzweifelt aus, als wäre es für sie die schlimmste Strafe, hier zu sein.

„Haben wir alle?", klang Luziennes Stimme. „Holt euch den Schlüssel bei Louis. Der ist wichtig, verliert ihn nicht."

Alle sechs nickten und schoben sich gegenseitig zu dem gutaussehenden Vertrauensschüler hin. Claire sah einige Mädchen, die ihn mit glühenden Blicken verfolgten.

„Bitte sehr, die Damen", sagte er zwinkernd und reichte ihnen allen einen Schlüssel. In den Griff war das Pferd auf blauem Grund eingraviert, das Wappen ihres Turmes.

„Tragt sie immer bei euch", erklärte er. „Euch bleiben eine Menge Dinge verborgen, wenn ihr sie nicht bei euch habt."

„Was denn?", fragte das Mädchen, das Claire nicht kannte, keck. Ihr dunkler Schopf wippte auf und ab, als sie sich vor Louis aufbaute.

Der jedoch lachte. „Dinge eben. Mademoiselle, ich stehe doch nicht vor Gericht, oder?"

„Man erklärt uns hier ganz schön wenig", knurrte das Mädchen verärgert und stapfte zu der Wendeltreppe hinüber. Claire war zu verblüfft, um etwas zu sagen. Aber ganz im Geheimen stimmte sie ihrer neuen Zimmergenossin zu. Viel zu wenig sagte man ihnen. Madame Maxims Rede war nur kurz gewesen und dann hatte ein anderer Lehrer gesprochen, das war auch nur kurz gewesen. Seltsam.

..::~::..

Florence staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ihr Zimmer betrat. Dieser Raum war nicht dreieckig, wie so vieles hier in der Schule, doch so eigenartig wie der Rest. Wunderschöne Hochbetten gab es hier und natürlich liebäugelte Florence, die als erste durch die Türe getreten war, mit einem Schlafplatz in der oberen Etage. An jedem Bett befand sich ein Vorhang, den man bei Bedarf zuziehen konnte. Die Leitern, aus Messing, lehnten an jedem Bettende und überhaupt gab es hier so viele Dinge zu entdecken. Ein großer Studientisch, mit verschiedenen Stühlen und Polstern, einen großen Kleiderschrank mit sechs Fächern und sogar eigene, kleine Schließkästen an der Wand in dem kleinen Flur. Florence strich sich die Locken aus dem Gesicht, holte tief Luft und rief: „Ich nehme das Bett oben!" Damit stürmte sie los und warf ihre Handtasche auf eines der Hochbetten neben dem Fenster. Schnell erklomm sie die Leiter und wandte sich dann um. Offenbar hatte ihr Aufschrei ihre Zimmergenossinnen ins Chaos gestürzt, das Mädchen, dass eben dem Vertrauensschüler eine patzige Antwort gegeben hatte, hatte sich quer über eines der oberen Betten nahe der Türe gelegt und das etwas verweinte, blonde Mädchen hatte sich ebenfalls gegen die anderen durchgesetzt.

„Unfair", maulte Claire von unten, aber Florence sah ihr an, dass sie es nicht wirklich böse meinte.

Tatsächlich waren ihre Koffer schon da, Florence entdeckte sie im hinteren Teil des Raumes und sprang abrupt von ihrem Bett hinab. Im Bett unter ihr hatte sich Antoinette breit gemacht und gegenüber in dem lag Claire unter dem blonden Mädchen, das ihr nun gegenüber stand.

„Du bist Romaine, oder?", fragte sie herzlich. Vielleicht hatte die andere nur ein wenig Angst, oder war schüchtern. Sie streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, doch die andere sah sie an, als wäre es ihr absolut zuwider, so jemanden wie Florence auch nur zu berühren.

„Ja", antwortete sie knapp und wandte sich ihrem Koffer zu. Florence atmete tief durch, sagte jedoch nichts. Dafür war sie einfach nicht der Typ.

Das Mädchen, das eben schon gegen den Vertrauensschüler gewettert hatte, war es aber ganz offenbar schon, denn plötzlich hielt sie Romaine am Arm fest, Florence hatte sie gar nicht kommen sehen.

„Hast du ein Problem?"

Romaine sah die andere kühl an. „Nein. Würdest du mich bitte loslassen?"

„Natürlich, Madame. Aber erst, nachdem du uns sagst, warum du die Nase so hoch trägst."

„Was tue ich?", ereiferte die andere sich nun auch.

„Du hast das schon verstanden, oder haben sich Hochwohlgeboren die Ohren nicht gewaschen?"

Romaine schüttelte die Hand der dunkelhaarigen ab und widmete sich wieder ihrem Koffer.

Die andere ließ ihre Knöchel bedrohlich knacken. Erschrocken sprang Florence dazwischen und Antoinette zog hastig die Beine ein.

„Lasst den Unfug", sagte sie schlicht.

„Was ist denn ihr Problem?" ereiferte sich das Mädchen.

„Ich wollte nur nicht in diesen Turm, das ist alles", knurrte Romaine verärgert.

„Ich sag ja, wir sind nicht gut genug für sie."

„Ach, halt doch den Mund", erwiderte Romaine erneut und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den weichen, wohlriechenden Kissen ihres Hochbetts.

Ein wenig unschlüssig blieb die andere stehen, die Fäuste immer noch geballt, als schließlich das letzte, Florence unbekannte, Mädchen hinüber kam und beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm der anderen legte.

„Lass sie doch", sagte das Mädchen.

Scheinbar beruhigte sich die andere tatsächlich, denn ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stapfte sie zu ihrem Bett hinüber und begann damit, mehr als ruppig, ihren Koffer auszupacken.

„Mein Name ist Leonie", murmelte die eine. „Ich hoffe ihr nehmt das Michelle nicht zu übel."

„Doch nehme ich!", klang es von Romaines Bett, doch Leonie war offenbar entschlossen, sie zu ignorieren und Florence war es nur recht. Bloß keinen Streit im eigenen Zimmer.

Florence stellte sich vor und nach und nach taten es auch ihre anderen Zimmergenossinnen, bis auf Michelle und Romaine, die beide verstockt auf ihren Betten saßen und sich nicht rührten.

..::~::..

Romaine war tatsächlich sehr müde, als sie an diesem Abend zu Bett ging. Zu viel war an diesem Tag passiert und zu tief saßen die Demütigungen. Romaine war stolz, außerordentlich stolz, doch manchmal wusste sie einfach nicht, wann dieser Stolz einen auffraß. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, schämte sie sich nur fürchterlich. Die ganze Familie Chevallier war in Helissio gewesen und darauf legte sie Wert. Warum war ausgerechnet sie in Gladiateur gelandet? Das ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Und dann dieses freche Mädchen, das sich über sie lustig machte. Die Augen auskratzen würde sie ihr, wenn sie noch einmal so frech war. Die anderen tuschelten leise und Romaine glaubte, dass sie über sie tuschelten. Ganz bestimmt sogar. Sogar die verdammte Chloe war nach Helissio gekommen, warum blieb sie nur übrig? Ihre Maman würde sich für sie schämen. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach lügen, wenn die Mutter fragte. Aber das würde sicher auffallen und ihre Mutter belügen wollte sie eigentlich auch nicht. Sie fühlte sich eigentlich nur furchtbar elend. Offenbar hatte sie beim Auswahlverfahren einen Fehler gemacht nur Romaine wusste einfach nicht welchen. Niemand hatte ihr gesagt, wie der Tunnel funktionierte. Sie lauschte auf die Stimmen von draußen, denn sie hatte ihre Vorhänge zugezogen. Es ging um die _catacombés_.

„Ich habe einfach nur die nächste Türe genommen", erklärte gerade eine Stimme, von der Romaine glaubte, dass sie dem Mädchen gehörte, dass sie schon im Zug getroffen hatte, Antoinette.

„Aber es war nicht einfach nur die nächste Tür", erklärte jemand anderes, diese Stimme konnte Romaine nicht zuordnen. „Also, bei mir war es das nicht. Ich war wütend, weil ich Angst hatte. Und dann hat plötzlich mein Schal, den ich in der Hand hatte, gebrannt. Erst dann habe ich die Türe geöffnet. Die Schatten waren dann fort."

„Du hast dich gewehrt", sagte eine dritte Stimme. Die kannte Romaine und so schnell würde sie die auch nicht vergessen. Das war Michelle. „Ich glaube das ist ein Hauptaugenmerk für die Wahl."

Romaine lauschte, scheinbar nickten die anderen Mädchen aber nur, denn das Gespräch schien beendet zu sein. Vielleicht hatte Michelle mit ihrer These nicht so Unrecht. Auch Romaine hatte sich „gewehrt". Sogar ziemlich heftig, Mutter hatte ihr eine Menge kleinerer Tricks beigebracht und sie hatte nicht lange gefackelt und den gesamten Gang in helles Licht getaucht, der Lumos Zauber war eine ihrer leichtesten Übungen, auch wenn sie streng genommen noch nicht hatte Zaubern dürfen. Dennoch tat sie es, ach, wer behauptete, er hätte es nie getan, der log. Die Kinder in den Zaubererfamilien zauberten alle vor ihrem Eintritt in die Académie. Schließlich konnte das Zaubereiministerium nur den Ort des Zaubers bestimmen, nie aber den Zauberer selbst zu hundert Prozent identifizieren. Ihr Onkel hatte ihr das ganz genau einmal erklärt, er arbeitete in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Und offenbar hatte er Recht.

Aber wenn das die Erklärung war, was mussten dann die Leute tun, die nach Helissio kamen? Beinahe im Halbschlaf nahm sich Romaine vor, sofort als erstes Morgen ihre Cousine danach zu fragen, denn Chloe war in Helissio untergekommen.


	6. L'ombrage

„Die Astronomie ist der Zweig der Magie, der am genausten ist. Wer die Genauigkeit nicht schätzt, wird es in der Astronomie nicht weit bringen, hier gibt es keine vagen Bestimmungen oder Eventualitäten, hier geht es um korrekte, mathematische Berechnungen und absolut genaue Beobachtung. Wer in meinem Unterricht schätzt, oder vermutet, wird nicht sehr glücklich in meinem Klassenzimmer werden."

Das war eine harte Ansage, fand Antoinette. Dabei machte ihre Lehrerin, Professeur Riquit keinen besonders strengen Eindruck. Viel mehr wirkte sie jung und fröhlich, mit ihren halblangen, blonden Haaren und dem warmen Hautton. Als hätte die Lehrerin ihre Gedanken gelesen, fügte sie hinzu: „Keine Angst, Sie werden in meinem Unterricht lernen, sich präzise auszudrücken und von Halbwahrheiten Abstand zu nehmen. Nur keine Scheu, Sie sind schließlich hier, um etwas zu lernen."

Das klang zumindest schon einmal besser. Antoinette saß neben Romaine an einem Pult, doch ihre Tischnachbarin schien so verschlossen, wie schon am Abend zuvor.

„Normalerweise finden die praktischen Astronomiestunden natürlich am Abend statt, doch wir werden uns jeden Montagmorgen mit der Theorie befassen. Wenn Sie aufmerksam lauschen und ich meine Worte nicht unnötig wiederholen muss, dann werden wir gute Freunde werden. Sie sind sicherlich alle neugierig auf ihren Stundenplan und die vielen Kleinigkeiten. Professeur Brie bat mich, Ihnen Ihre Stundenpläne auszuhändigen."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs erhoben sich zwanzig Pergamente, die sich auf die Erstklässler verteilten.

„Beachten Sie die Embleme, manche Klassen sind gemischt."

Antoinette zog ihr Pergament zu sich heran und betrachtete den Stundenplan für montags: „Astronomie, Verwandlung, Alchemie, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Danach Mittagessen. Doch auch danach fanden noch Unterrichtsstunden statt: Botanique.

Hinter manchen Unterrichtsfächern sah Antoinette die Wappen der anderen Türme, offenbar war dort der Unterricht in einer großen Gruppe, zum Beispiel während Botanique und Alchemie. Die anderen Tage sahen ähnlich aus, doch gab es dort auch noch die Fächer: „Geschichte, Zauberkunst und und und."

Sie hätte gerne Romaine gefragt, ob diese nicht eine Ahnung hatte, was sich hinter all diesen Fächern verbarg, doch sie traute sich nicht recht, Romaine anzusprechen, außerdem hatte Professeur Riquit bereits die Hände gehoben.

„Bitte verstauen Sie die Stundenpläne in ihren Taschen. Professeur Brie, Ihre Klassenlehrerin wird ihnen alles Nötige mitteilen. Sie können Sie gleich in der nächsten Stunde dazu befragen."

Murrend packten einige Schüler den Stundenplan fort, doch auf einigen Tischen lagen immer noch die Pergamente.

„Das gilt auch für Sie, Doulab und Brilleaux", zischte die Lehrerin und die Pergamente wirbelten in die Luft und zerknüllten sich dort selber.

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, mag ich es nicht, mich zu wiederholen. Ich fordere von Ihnen allen absolute Aufmerksamkeit."

Die beiden angesprochenen Jungen sahen sich nun ziemlich ratlos an. Schließlich schwebten die Papiere langsam wieder zurück zu ihrem Pult und hastig wurden nun beide Pergamente eingesteckt.

„Aha", machte Professeur Riquit. „Achten Sie in Zukunft besser auf meine Anweisungen, meine Herren."

Das hatte sogar Romaine nebenan aufgeschreckt, die nun eindeutig schockiert die Lehrerin ansah. Offenbar war das Thema jedoch für Professeur Riquit vollständig erledigt, denn sie lächelte nun wieder und begann mit einem Tafelbild.

..::~::..

Alessa Brie war eine ordentliche Frau. In ihrem Klassenraum gab es keinen Gegenstand, der keinen festgelegten Platz hatte. Ihr Unterricht war methodisch und streng, ihre Wortwahl: exzellent. Die _Käsetante, _Alessa wusste, dass sie von den Schülern geringschätzig so genannt wurde, war die böse Fee von Beauxbatons. Darüber amüsierte sie sich im Stillen, denn sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie zu diesem Ruf gekommen war, wo doch Professeur Reveller beinahe wie der fleischgewordene Geist des Gemäuers aussah. Trotzdem fürchteten sich einige der Schüler vor ihrer glatten Art und ihrer natürlichen Strenge und Alessa unterstrich dies, indem sie tadellos liegende, altmodische Blusen trug. Die Art, wie sie ihre Brille zurechtrückte, verschaffte ihr schon Respekt. Auch diese Klasse war da keine Ausnahme. Die Kinder schlichen beinahe ehrfürchtig in ihr Klassenzimmer und bemühten sich, kaum Lärm zu verursachen.

Allessa strich sich über das streng zurück gekämmte Haar und räusperte sich kurz. Ein unmissverständliches Zeichen, das seine Wirkung nie verfehlte. Auch jetzt nicht. Zwanzig Augenpaare waren nun auf sie gerichtet und Alessa schenkte ihnen eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln.

„Willkommen, meine Lieben", begann sie mit ihrer melodiösen Stimme.

„Haben alle einen Sitzplatz gefunden? Sehr gut. Professeur Riquit hat Ihnen bereits Ihre Stundenpläne mitgegeben, wie ich sehe. Halten Sie sich strikt daran. In Beauxbatons dulden wir keine Unpünktlichkeit oder Schwänzer."

Beinahe hätte man die Grillen zirpen hören können, so leise verhielten sich die verunsicherten Schüler.

„Sie wundern sich sicherlich, dass Sie so wenige Informationen bekommen. Wir können Ihnen versichern, dass dies ausschließlich zu Ihrem besten ist. Um jedoch aller Fragen Herr zu werden, dürfen Sie mir nun einige Fragen stellen, die Ihnen auf der Zunge brennen. Ab jetzt!"

Verwirrt sahen sich die Schüler um. Keine Hand hob sich.

„Nur raus damit. Sie können die Fragen jetzt und hier stellen. Wenn Sie das nicht tun, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie keine haben?"

Eine Hand hob sich. Ein trotziges Kinn schob sich nach vorne und Alessa erkannte ein Mädchen mit einer langen Nase und beinahe glatten, dunklen Haaren.

„Ja? Sie da. Ihren Namen, bitte."

„Michelle Dumont. Warum hat man uns nicht vor den _catacombés_ gewarnt?"

„Ihr Testergebnis wäre dadurch verfälscht worden."

„Welches Testergebnis?" Die Stimme gehörte einem dicklichen Jungen, der eine Brille trug und sein Haar eindeutig besser hätte kämmen sollen.

„Ihr Name?" Schließlich konnte sich Alessa nicht alles merken.

„Jacques Bonnet", antwortete der Junge.

„Sie können sich sicherlich denken, dass Sie alle nicht ohne Grund in die _catacombés_ geschickt werden. Es ist schon richtig, dass dieser Test Sie in Ihren Turm einteilt."

„Und wie?", fragte ein Mädchen mit kurzem, schwarzem Haar.

„Sie selbst wählen. Doch nicht jeder Weg führt in jeden Turm", erklärte Alessa. Sie zeigte auf einen Jungen mit schmalem Gesicht und langen Haaren: „Sie?"

„D... Doulab."

„Sie, Monsieur Doulab. Was haben Sie in den catacombés getan, als Sie den _ombrages _entkommen sind?"

„Ich habe geschrien, bis ich lauter war, als sie….", murmelte der Junge und wurde rot.

„Aha. Und Sie?" Sie zeigte auf ein lockiges Mädchen mit vielen Sommersprossen.

„Florence Dupont", erwiderte das Mädchen eifrig. „Ich habe die Lichter gelöscht. Weil ohne Licht kein Schatten…." Das sagte sie nicht ohne Stolz.

„So wie Monsieur Doulab und Mademoiselle Dupont wird es allen hier im Raum ergangen sein. Ist das korrekt?"

Tatsächlich nickte die Klasse geschlossen.

„Mussten Sie darüber lange nachdenken?"

Einige schienen zu grübeln, doch die Mehrzahl schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es würde mich auch wundern, wenn Sie darüber hätten nachdenken müssen, denn Sie sind in Gladiateur gelandet. Das heißt, Sie sind Macher. Sie nehmen die Dinge in die Hand. Sie tun einfach. Jede Stärke bringt jedoch auch eine Schwäche mit. Bedenken Sie das, wann immer Ihnen in den Kopf kommt, etwas einfach zu machen."

Nun meldete sich ein blondes Mädchen, das einen lilafarbenen Haarreif trug, der unübersehbar war.

Alessa musterte sie. Die Kleine kam ihr definitiv bekannt vor.

„Ja? Mademoiselle….?"

„Chevallier."

Der Name war hier wohlbekannt. Trotzdem runzelte Alessa die Stirn. Alle Chevalliers, die je einen Fuß über die Schwelle von Beauxbatons gesetzt hatten, waren grundsätzlich durch die weiße Türe gegangen, niemals durch die Blaue.

„Was ist mit den anderen Türmen? Was hätte ich anders machen müssen, damit ich in einen anderen Turm komme?"

„Konkrete Antworten gibt es darauf nicht. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, dass Sie dieses oder jenes tun müssen, um nach Helissio oder Sagace zu kommen. Generell sind jedoch beide Türme ebenfalls an eine bestimmte Wahl gebunden. Planen Sie Ihren Weg genau? Denken Sie in zwanzig Richtungen gleichzeitig? Dann wären Sie durch die rote Türe gegangen.

Wenn Sie jedoch nach Helissio gewollt haben, Mademoiselle, dann wären Sie mit einer ganz einfachen Attitüde durch die weiße Türe gekommen: Indem Sie gar nichts gemacht hätten."

Einige Schüler sahen sich nun entschieden verwirrt an und an manchen Stellen brachen einige Schüler das Schweigen und plapperten drauf los, doch Alessa sorgte mit ihrem herrischen Blick augenblicklich für Ruhe.

„Das klingt viel einfacher als es ist. Wer im Angesicht der absoluten Furcht gelassen dem Wahnsinn ins Auge sehen kann, der darf die weiße Türe nehmen."

„Das hört sich an, als wären die von Helissio etwas besseres", sagte ein dunkelhäutiger Junge mit Kraushaar ziemlich verärgert.

Alessa gestattete sich ein Lächeln. „Was habe ich Ihnen denn zu Beginn über Gladiateur gesagt?"

„Jede Stärke bringt auch eine Schwäche", murmelte ein Mädchen mit grauen Augen und langen, braunen Haaren.

„Korrekt", sagte Alessa laut. „Mademoiselle…." Sie wies auf das Mädchen, das die Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Weber", brabbelte das Mädchen hastig.

„Mademoiselle Weber hat es verstanden. Was nützt es, stoisch alles auszusitzen, wenn es angebrachter wäre, fortzurennen? Was nützt es, wenn man einfach tut, aber sich nicht über die Konsequenzen im Klaren ist? Was nützt es, wenn man alles minutiös plant, aber das Leben einem einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht? Unsere Türme dienen nicht dazu, die Schüler zu gruppieren oder um einen Grund für Sportveranstaltungen zu haben. Sie dienen den Schülern. Sie fördern Ihre Stärken und Sie zerreißen Ihre Schwächen. Nur dafür, allein dafür, gibt es die Türme."

..::~::..

Luzienne La Leure war genervt. Wie war es nur möglich, dass sich die Aufgaben von drei Vertrauensschülern immer so überschnitten, dass sie nicht zum Quidditch konnte? Sie war Jägerin, nicht nur Vertrauensschülerin und das hier war einfach nur unfair. Sie hatte in der ersten Stunde von Professeur Brie einen rappelvollen Stundenplan hin geknallt bekommen, dann hatte Louis ihr seinen gezeigt, der auch kaum besser aussah und Isabell hatte sich schon versucht, raus zu mogeln. Isabell ließ momentan eine Menge Dinge schleifen, inklusiver sämtlicher Regeln, die mal irgendwann in dieser Schule aufgestellt worden waren. Luzienne hatte das schon eine Weile im letzten Schuljahr beobachtet. Isabell mochte vielleicht denken, dass niemand bemerkte, aber man musste schon Tomaten auf den Augen haben, um nicht zu sehen, dass sie für Adam Blanchard schwärmte. Gewiss, Adam sah gut aus, aber er war so ziemlich das Gegenteil eines Musterschülers. Luzienne war sich bei dieser Sache absolut sicher. Leider war sie sich auch sicher, dass Isabell alles abstreiten würde, deswegen aber die Schulregeln trotzdem nicht mehr beachten würde. Es war wirklich zum aus der Haut fahren. Wie wollten Sie überhaupt gegen Helissio antreten? Die hatten Sie letztes Jahr vernichtend geschlagen, denn der Sucher von Helissio, Charles Villeneuve war einfach brillant. Verärgert schaufelte sich Luzienne noch einen Rest Bratkartoffeln auf den Teller. Neben ihr wurde ein Stuhl zurückgezogen und Rosalie Baffour nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Na? Immer noch schlecht gelaunt?"

„Ja", murrte Luzienne und stocherte weiter in den Kartoffeln herum.

„Ach komm, nur wegen Isabell?"

Na ja, das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Sie ärgerte sich nicht nur über Isabell.

„Quidditch", mampfte sie.

Belustigt zog Rosalie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Quidditch? Oder Quidditchspieler."

Luzienne verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrer Gabel und hustete hinter vorgehaltener Hand empört. Das Rosalie aber auch immer ins Schwarze treffen musste, das machte ihr wirklich Angst. Das Mädchen mit den strubbeligen, braunen Haaren hatte beinahe immer Recht.

„Ich mag darüber hier nicht reden, okay?"

„Hat es zufällig etwas mit dem ersten Spiel gegen Helissio zu tun? Ich habe gesehen, dass sie in der Halle schon die Plakate ausgehängt haben", sagte Rosalie verträumt.

„Welchen Teil von: _Ich mag hier nicht darüber reden, _hast du denn nicht verstanden, Rosalie?"

Rosalie kicherte jedoch nur. „Ja, ja. Liegt es am Sucher? Brauchst nur nicken."

Energisch schüttelte Luzienne den Kopf.

„Das heißt dann wohl, ja."

Luzienne beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln, das half meistens gegen Rosalies Volltreffer.

„Was ist denn mit dir und Dominic. Trefft ihr euch nicht mehr?"

„Non."

„Warum nicht?" hakte nun Luzienne unangenehm nach. Sie konnte das blöde Spiel genauso spielen, vielleicht überlegte sich Rosalie dann mal in Zukunft, wen sie mit ihren Fragen löcherte.

„Weiß nicht. Er mag wohl die magersüchtige Griechin lieber als mich."

Da klang eindeutig Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Dann sind wir jetzt quitt", kommentierte Luzienne und nahm einen Schluck Erdbeersaft.

Rosalie sah sie nun ein wenig verwirrt an, sodass Luzienne lachen musste.

„Du hast ein bisschen Salz auf meine Wunden gestreut und ich auf deine. Dann können wir ja jetzt über etwas Vernünftiges reden, oder?"


	7. Cor de la Bryere

Nach ihrer ersten Woche auf Beauxbatons fühlte sich Leonie wie gerädert. Alles war so neu, so verwirrend, sie hatte tausend Fragen, die sie sich nicht immer zu stellen traute und doch schien sie immer unter Strom zu stehen. Die meisten Lehrer hatten ihnen sogar schon Hausaufgaben gegeben. So saß sie meistens an den Abenden mit Michelle und den anderen Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer oder im Gemeinschaftsraum und erledigte die gestellten Aufgaben. Dabei hätte sie sich nie träumen lassen, welch komplexe Dinge hier von ihr verlangt werden würden.

Vor allem der Aufsatz in Alchemie war grausam. Sie hatten gerade einmal zwei Stunden Zeit gehabt, zwischen einigen Fragen etwas über die alchemistischen Elemente zu lernen. Professeur Latoux war eine ruhige, gelassene Frau, doch auch sie erklärte sich kein zweites Mal und so hatte Leonie einfach alles mitgeschrieben, was ihre Lehrerin gesagt hatte und versuchte nun Müll und Perlen auf ihrem Pergament zu trennen. Ach, hätte sie nur besser zugehört.

Neben ihr kritzelten Michelle und Antoinette auf ihren Pergamenten herum, während Romaine nur ins Leere starrte. Romaine tat ihr irgendwie leid. Sie wusste, dass Romaines Mutter ihr bereits am zweiten Tag einen ziemlich bösen Brief geschrieben hatte, das wusste sie deshalb, weil Romaine kreidebleich geworden war, als der Brief auf ihrem Bett gelegen hatte. Und sie hatte das Familienwappen erkannt, Romaine trug es als Halskette, ein Ritter auf einem Wappen mit einer Lilie, ähnlich wie das Wappen von Helissio.

„Ich bekomme einfach nicht alle Elemente zusammen", jammerte Claire gerade von gegenüber.

„Die stehen hinten drin", erwiderte Romaine kühl.

„Ach, das meine ich doch gar nicht. Ich meine alle Eigenschaften, das ist hier so sprunghaft beschrieben."

„Wir könnten in die Bibliothek gehen", schlug Antoinette ein wenig halbherzig vor.

„Weißt du denn, wo die ist?", fragte Michelle genervt.

„Ne..."

„Louis und Luzienne haben uns das gestern noch erklärt", half Leonie Antoinette. Gegen Michelle brauchte man manchmal einfach Hilfe, wenn man nicht wollte, dass sie einen wie ein Schnellzug überfuhr.

„Ich mag jetzt nicht mehr runter gehen. Schaut nur, wie spät es ist", erklärte Florence und setzte ihren Kater Louis zu Boden.

Überhaupt gab es auf Beauxbatons ungewöhnlich viele Tiere und der leicht bekloppte Kater von Florence war noch eines der Normalsten. Claires Kater Charlie verbrachte die meiste Zeit unter ihrem Bett, oder unter ihrem Kissen und zitterte wie Espenlaub, wann immer man nur seinen Namen rief, aber da gab es auch Ratten in blau, Echsen in knalligen Farben und natürlich die obligatorischen Eulen, die aber zum Glück allesamt die Eulerei bewohnten. Zumindest wusste sie, dass Romaine eine Eule hatte, denn als sie einmal Nele hatte besuchen wollen, war ihr Romaine dort begegnet.

Trotzdem es immer wieder Spannungen gab und Leonie sich am liebsten schon in ihr Bett verkrümelt hätte, liebte sie diese Abende. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit, so etwas kannte sie von ihrer alten Schule überhaupt nicht. Nicht aus Deutschland und nicht aus Frankreich. Dennoch wollte Leonie auch an solchen Abenden um nichts in der Welt mit irgendwem tauschen.

..::~::..

„Sie erwarten sicherlich alle, dass ich Ihnen etwas über die Geschichte der Zauberei beibringe. Über die Trollkriege, über weit entfernte Fehden, vielleicht auch über Aufstieg und Fall von Lord Voldemort." Einige Schüler zuckten bei dem Namen unwillkürlich zusammen, doch Professeur Marchand ignorierte die erschrockenen Gesichter und angstvollen Blicke. Für solche Dinge hatte er kein Verständnis.

„Vielleicht erwarten Sie auch, über die Legenden von Mont-Saint-Michel aufgeklärt zu werden, um bei lokalen Gegebenheiten zu bleiben?"

Die Schüler schienen nicht so recht zu wissen, was er von ihnen erwartete. Offenbar saß vor ihm eine Klasse von Schwachsinnigen. Hatte er je etwas anderes von Gladiateur erwartet? Geschichte war die Paradedisziplin seines Turms, Sagace. Entsprechend lieber hatte er seine eigenen Schüler in seinem Klassenraum, der mehr einer Bibliothek glich, als einem Klassenzimmer. Der Raum war rund und mit allerlei Krempel zugestellt. Hier ein überdimensionaler Globus, der nicht die Welt zeigte, sondern etwas vollkommen anderes, da eine alte Karte, hier ein Relikt aus längst vergangener Zeit und da eine Flasche mit einem Präparat.

Quentin Marchand war stolz auf seine Sammlung und er war stolz auf die Präsentation seines Lehrstoffs. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er den Schülern nicht geheuer war. Professeur Marchand war riesig, beinahe zwei Meter groß, nachtschwarze Augen blitzten in seinem glatten Gesicht hervor, die Haare zur Glatze geschoren, die strengen Augenbrauen angsteinflößend über die stechenden Augen gewölbt. Die Lippen zu einem strengen Strich verzogen.

„Damit fangen wir erst gar nicht an. Wie kann ich erwarten, dass Sie einen Weitblick für die Schicksale und Geschichten dieser Welt entwickeln, wenn Sie sich nicht mit Ihren eigenen Wurzeln beschäftigen."

Immer noch ratlose Gesichter. Jedem aus Sagace hätte dieser Wink genügt. Denen hier nicht. Die blickten ihn nur verängstigt an.

„Schauen Sie sich um. Sind Sie hier nicht schon genügend mit der Geschichte der Zauberei in Verbindung gekommen?"

Jetzt schien der Groschen gefallen zu sein, denn einige Schüler tuschelten und es breitete sich wissendes Verständnis in ihren Gesichtern aus. Wurde aber auch Zeit.

„Auf der Beauxbatons Académie ist seit jeher Geschichte geschrieben worden. Einige dieser Geschichten und Legenden sind auch heute noch bekannt, andere unwahre Mythen oder Hirngespinste von Schülern. Manche sind nicht einmal der Schulleiterin noch bekannt, obwohl sie allein wohl die meisten Geheimnisse dieser Mauern kennt. Kennen Sie eine der Legenden von Beauxbatons?"

Drei Schüler meldeten sich. Quentin Marchand brauchte nicht nach ihren Namen fragen, er kannte sie alle. Sein Namensgedächtnis war nahezu phänomenal.

„Mademoiselle Dupont?"

„Die goldene Pyramide unter der Schule", antwortete das Mädchen schüchtern.

Quentin lachte. Warum erzählten die Schüler diese Legende nur immer als erstes?

„In der Tat, das ist die dümmste Legende, die Beauxbatons zu bieten hat. Es hält sich hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass die Schule auf einer umgedrehten, goldenen Pyramide erbaut wurde, also auf einem Fundament aus Gold. Das ist natürlich Unfug, es ist ein leichtes das zu überprüfen, doch das Gerücht hält sich tatsächlich hartnäckig. Einfache Gemüter behaupten, das Fundament sei mit den Jahren abgerutscht und tief verborgen in der Erde. Da frage ich mich doch, als der Wissenschaftler, der ich bin, wie kann das sein? Wieso stürzt die Schule nicht ein, wenn das Fundament doch abgesackt ist?"

Einige Schüler kicherten.

„Etwas mehr ernst, meine Damen. Und doch ist dies schon die Entzauberung eines Mythos. Und wieso sollte überhaupt jemand eine Schule auf eine umgedrehte Pyramide stellen? Das ist doch ein ziemlich wackeliges Format. Diese Legende beruft sich auf die Gründerzeit von Beauxbatons. Kennen Sie die Geschichte der Gründung, Mademoiselle Dumont?"

Erwischt. Michelle Dumont hatte garantiert nicht zugehört und ziemlich rot im Gesicht war sie nun auch.

„Irgendwer sonst?" Er ignorierte einige Hände, die nach oben gereckt waren, ihm stand jetzt nicht der Sinn, nach langatmigen, laienhaften Darstellungen.

„Drei Reiter streiften vor hunderten von Jahren durch den Sumpf, den sie hier vorfanden. Sie waren geflüchtet vor den Muggeln, die, obwohl sie friedfertige Hexen und Zauberer waren, sie verfolgten und schmähten. Darüber waren diese drei Reiter jedoch nicht erzürnt und nahmen Rache, wie so viele zwielichtige Gesellen es getan hätten. Sie empfanden Trauer darüber. Sie wollten nicht, dass ihre Kinder und Kindeskinder dieselben Schmähungen wie sie ertragen mussten. Beauxbatons wurde nicht gegründet, um eine Armee von Zauberern heran zu züchten. Nein, die Académie wurde als Schutz gebaut. Als Schutz vor Unwissenden, die sich bereichern wollten, die Zauberer und Hexen als Waffen nutzen wollten und als Schutz vor sich selber. Dennoch haben die Gründer einige Merkmale dieses Landes einfließen lassen, die sie selbst niemals abgelegt haben. Denn so oder so kann eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer immer noch mehr sein, als eben nur eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer. Sie waren vor allem auch Franzosen und sie ertrugen dieselben Hungersnöte wie die Muggel und durften zusehen, wie die Königin tanzt und protzt, sie erlebten dieselben Kriege und führten die gleiche Revolution."

Was Quentin nun tat, war einzigartig und er wusste, dass seine Schüler ihn dafür bewunderten: Aus dem Rauch der Fackeln marschierten kleine Soldaten, mehr Schemen als tatsächliche Figuren, doch sie marschierten zu hunderten durch das Klassenzimmer, man sah Generäle auf kleinen Räucherpferden, Fahnen wurden gehisst und das Schloss Versailles erhob sich vom Pult.

Raunen ging durch die Bänke und hier und da anerkennendes Flüstern. Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando begann nun der Krieg und kleine Kanonenkugeln aus Rauch flogen herum und die beiden Schattenheere stürzten sich aufeinander.

„Dies ist Ihre Geschichte, meine Damen und Herren. Viele Hexen und Zauberer halten sich für darüber erhaben, doch tatsächlich sind sie auch nur französische Bürger, so wie die Muggel auch. Daher rate ich ihnen von derart arroganten Gedanken in meinem Unterricht ab."

Die Heere zerfielen zu Staub und einige Schüler murrten enttäuscht, doch Quentin fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort.

„Es gibt jedoch nicht nur diese eine Legende. Wer kennt noch eine? Mademoiselle Rozier?"

„Der Spiegelsaal."

Quentin lachte. „Ja, auch diese Legende gibt es. Eigentlich kennt man den Spiegelsaal nur aus Versailles. Doch Sie haben sicherlich selbst festgestellt, dass es auf Beauxbatons unheimlich viele Spiegel gibt. Sie, Monsieur Lamorliére, würden Sie sich trauen, vor einem der Spiegel die Worte:_ c'est la manie _zu sprechen?"

Angstvoll schüttelte der Junge den Kopf, doch einige der Schüler blickten verwirrt drein. Offenbar war die Legende nicht allen geläufig.

„Sie kennen die Geschichte wohl nicht? Ich kann Ihnen zunächst einmal versichern, dass Sie völliger Blödsinn ist, dennoch erwische ich ständig Schüler, die vor irgendwelchen Spiegeln die Worte sprechen. Mit Vorliebe nachts. Ich weiß nicht, wer sich diesen Unfug ausgedacht hat, aber diese Legende animiert mehr Schüler, sich nachts aus dem Bett zu schleichen, als jede Liebelei und jedes Quidditchspiel. Die Legende ist so mächtig, sie zieht seit jeher schwarzmagische Zauberer an. Die Schlimmsten von allen. Man sagt, selbst Lord Voldemort habe danach getrachtet.

Wie dem auch sei, er hätte sich an Beauxbatons die Zähne ausgebissen, einen _gardien_ überlistet niemand.

Einst lebte auf Beauxbatons eine verbitterte Hexe, sie war die Alchemielehrerin und tatsächlich gab es einmal eine Hexe, die so hieß und hier gelehrt hat. Vermutlich kommt dieses Märchen jedoch nur von ein paar Schülern, die ihre Lehrerin nicht mochten. Adaliz La Lune. Adaliz war so begabt, man sagte ihr nach, dass sie die Toten tanzen lassen konnte, wann immer sie es wollte, nur durch ihre alchemistischen Zutaten. Doch dieses Wissen machte ihr nicht nur Freunde, im Gegenteil, sie stieß auf Ablehnung. Die Menschen hatten Angst vor ihrer Begabung. Der Schulleiter schickte sie schließlich fort, nachdem er erkannt hatte, was sie möglich machen konnte. Jeder tuschelte hinter ihrem Rücken und die Leute fürchteten sich. So nahm, der Legende nach, Adaliz ihr gesamtes Wissen mit sich in die Spiegelwelt, wo sie sich einmauerte und bis heute darauf wartet, dass sie die Toten tanzen lassen darf. Das natürlich nur im übertragenen Sinne, vielmehr bedeutet es, dass sich derjenige, der den richtigen Spiegel findet, als Befehlshaber einer Armee von Untoter fühlen darf, denn mehr ist es nicht. Die Toten folgen einem. Kein schöner Gedanke, nicht wahr?"

Einige der Kinder schüttelten sich.

„Das alles ist natürlich Unfug. Wenn dem nicht so wäre, hätte man die Spiegel entfernt. Selbst in diesem Klassenzimmer gibt es so viele Spiegel, wenn sie nur einmal richtig hinsehen, dass sie sich eine Weile damit beschäftigen können, jeden davon anzusprechen und es würde natürlich nichts dabei geschehen."

„Was macht man denn, wenn die Toten einem plötzlich folgen?" Die Stimme gehörte Romaine Chevallier.

„Dann, meine Liebe, fürchte ich, dass Sie auf keiner Party mehr ein gern gesehener Gast sind."

Nun kicherten ein paar Schülern, doch Romaine schien die Frage durchaus ernst zu meinen.

„Kann ich ihnen auch befehlen, wieder ins Grab zurück zu steigen?"

„Ich befürchte, so einfach ist das gar nicht. Keiner weiß, ob die Toten und mit Ihnen auch Adaliz tatsächlich auf denjenigen hören, der sie befreit. Man nimmt es nur an. Aber probieren Sie es ruhig, meine Liebe, sie werden scheitern, so wie alle Schüler zuvor. Hin und wieder sehe ich sogar Kollegen, die es probieren."

„Und wie werde ich die Untoten dann wieder los?"

Quentin lächelte. „Dafür gibt es unsere nächste Legende: Das Horn von Bryere"


	8. Un miroir

Die Schulglocke zerriss die gespannte Stille und einige Schüler blieben erwartungsvoll sitzen, doch man konnte Professeur Marchand ansehen, dass er nicht gewillt war, seine Stunde fortzuführen. Seufzend ließ Claire sich von ihrem Stuhl hinab gleiten und packte ihre Tasche. Wie spannend das alles war! Sie konnte die nächste Geschichtsstunde kaum erwarten. Vor lauter Aufregung kratzte sie ihren Hals, erst als sie dem bösen Blick von Michelle begegnete, ließ sie es bleiben. Michelle hatte ihr mehrere Male gesagt, wie ekelhaft sie das fand, wenn Claire die ganze Zeit an ihren Wunden herum kratzte. Dabei konnte sie doch gar nichts dafür.

„Professeur, erklären Sie uns in der nächsten Stunde, was es mit diesem Horn auf sich hat?", sagte einer der Jungs aus den ersten Reihen. Claire glaubte, dass es Albert war.

„Sofern Sie mir folgen können, ja. Meine Aufgabe an Sie: Recherchieren Sie die Legende von Adaliz gründlich nach und erläutern Sie mir, welche Fakten davon wissenschaftlich belegbar sind. Bis nächsten Freitag. _Au revoir._"

Schwatzend verließen die Erstklässler die „Bibliothek" von Professeur Marchand.

„Musstest du das so genau wissen?", hörte sie Antoinettes angeekelte Stimme. „Die Toten folgen dir? Ist ja ekelhaft."

Die Worte waren eindeutig an Romaine gerichtet, doch Romaine zuckte nur die Schultern. „Das funktioniert doch sowieso nicht, du hast ihn doch gehört."

„Vielleicht hat nur keiner den richtigen Spiegel gefunden", gab Claire zu bedenken. Warum denn nicht? Legenden kamen ja wohl kaum von selber. Wenn sie sich allerdings recht daran erinnerte, dann hatten selbst Louis und Pierre einmal versucht, sämtliche Spiegel von Beauxbatons zu bequatschen. Nur deswegen hatte sie die korrekte Antwort auf Professeur Marchands Frage geben können. Außerdem erinnerte sie sich daran, dass ihre älteren Brüder dafür ordentlichen Anpfiff von ihrer Mutter kassiert hatten.

„Was ist denn das Horn von Bryere?", fragte Florence leise.

„Hab ich noch nie gehört", antwortete Michelle von weiter hinten.

„Es funktioniert nicht", sagte Romaine erneut. „Das wäre doch viel zu einfach. Bestimmt behält die Schulleiterin diesen Spiegel, sofern es ihn überhaupt gibt, unter Verschluss. Es wäre doch total riskant, wenn irgendein Blödmann plötzlich eine Armee von Untoten beschwört."

Claire sah, dass Michelle sich auf die Lippe biss, vermutlich um nicht schon wieder mit Romaine aneinander zu rasseln, doch das spöttische Lächeln war absolut nicht zu übersehen.

Florence schlug als Erste den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern ein und die Klasse folgte, laut tuschelnd. Botanique war ein Fach, das sie mit den Schülern aus Helissio zusammen hatten und das stieß auf geteilte Meinung. Michelle teilte ihre Meinung vor allem jedem, zu jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit mit, nämlich, dass in Helissio nur aufgeblasene Reinblüter auf ihrem faulen Hintern saßen. Einmal war sie dabei mit einem stämmigen Jungen aus Helissio aneinander geraten und wäre Leonie nicht dazwischen gegangen, Claire war sich ganz sicher, dass die beiden sich geprügelt hätten. Jedes Mal wenn Michelle lautstark lästerte, verfinsterte sich jedoch auch Romaines Blick, denn die fasste die Parolen der Dunkelhaarigen jedes Mal als Affront gegen ihre Familie auf.

Und dann war da noch das Fach selbst. Claire musste sich zwar nicht zwingen zuzuhören, sie war auch nicht schlecht, aber mindestens die Hälfte ihrer Klasse konnte sich etwas Besseres vorstellen, als zwischen den Gewächsen in den unübersichtlichen Gartenhäusern zu sitzen und dementsprechend benahmen sie sich auch. Da änderte auch Professeur Beauchamps entspannte Art nichts daran, dass dieses Fach allgemein ziemlich unbeliebt war. Beim ersten Mal waren sie alle noch fasziniert gewesen, vom gläsernen Klassenzimmer auf den grünen Hügeln.

Wenn man aus dem Tor von Beauxbatons trat, dann befand man sich in einer eigenen, kleinen Welt. Grüne Hügel, Lavendelfelder, ein lichter Laubwald und mitten drin die verschiedenen Gewächshäuser, natürlich in Pyramidenform. Claire erinnerte dieses Bild immer an die Provence. Irgendwo, den Weg hinunter, durch den Laubwald, musste sich auch das Quidditchfeld befinden, doch Claire war bisher noch nicht dort gewesen. Auch sonst hatten sie kaum Zeit, durch die Schule zu streifen, denn momentan nahm allein schon die Suche nach dem nächsten Klassenzimmer einiges an Zeit in Anspruch. Pierre spielte Quidditch. Vielleicht nahm er sie einmal mit zum Spielfeld, überlegte sie gerade, als Florence sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Ich glaube trotzdem, dass es den Spiegel gibt", raunte sie ihr zu.

„Wie?" Claire hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass die Diskussion weitergeführt worden war.

„Wir können das doch mal probieren."

„Das ist doch total albern", murrte Claire, doch war sie ein wenig hin und her gerissen, denn lustig war die Sache mit Sicherheit. „Vielleicht", schickte sie hinterher und trat neben Florence durch die Türe des Gewächshauses.

Professeur Beauchamp stand bereits an ihrem Pult, das mehr aussah, als sei es natürlich gewachsen, statt wie ein Möbelstück. Vielleicht war es das auch. So einiges war in den Gewächshäusern ungewöhnlich. Der Fußboden schien ähnlich zu sein, wie der in den _catacombes, _denn obwohl er eben war, gab er bei jedem Schritt nach und man hatte das Gefühl, auf einer Sommerwiese zu laufen und nicht auf einem glatten Boden. Die Stühle waren mit Efeuranken überwachen und überall raschelte es.

Professeur Beauchamp selber war eine praktische Frau, ohne unnützes Brimborium trieb sie ihren Unterricht vorwärts. Sie hatte selbst etwas von einer Pflanze, fand Claire, denn immer war sie ein wenig dreckig, ihre Hosenbeine feucht oder beschmiert und sie tätschelte ihre Blumen mit einer Hingabe, die Claire nie gesehen hatte, jedenfalls nicht für eine relativ leblose Pflanze. Doch ging auch das Gerücht unter den Schülern um, dass Professeur Beauchamp, ganz wie eine echte Blume, bei Regen den Kopf hängen ließ. Was für ein Unsinn, dachte Claire. Die blonde Frau wirkte nicht, wie jemand, den ein bisschen Regen aus der Fassung brachte.

„Willkommen meine Lieben", begann Professeur Beauchamp sogleich, als endlich alle einen Platz gefunden hatten. „Ich bin sehr gespannt, was Sie mir über die Eigenschaften von Fingerhut geschrieben haben."

Als einige Schüler bereits in ihren Taschen herum kramten, winkte sie ab. „Nicht nötig, ich mache das schon selbst." Die Pergamente schossen regelrecht in die Luft und stoben los, auf Professeur Beauchamp zu, die sie lachend aus der Luft griff. „Wollen wir doch hoffen, dass Sie mir auch gut zugehört haben, denn heute lernen Sie den magischen Fingerhut kennen. Die Pflanze ist ein bisschen griesgrämig und darf nicht in der Nähe von Muggeln gehalten werden. Aber wir hier auf Beauxbatons haben eine ganze Menge von ihnen."

Ein paar Schüler sahen sich ängstlich um, als ob die gefährlichen Pflanzen direkt hinter ihnen stünden. Claire und Florence, die die Bewegung der anderen gesehen hatten, kicherten ungehalten.

Ein Junge aus Helissio warf ihr einen sehr bösen Blick zu und Claire verstummte hastig.

Professeur Beauchamp warf ihnen einen kühlen Blick zu, doch sie fuhr mit ihrem Vortrag fort: „Magischer Fingerhut ist ein reichlich alberner Name, denn tatsächlich ist sein botanischer Name _Digitalis purpurea_ _amandiana. _Wie auch immer Sie diese Pflanze nennen, sie ist giftig. Aber natürlich nur, wenn man sie einnimmt, und wer würde das schon? Fingerhut erkennt man im Halbschlaf und wenn sich dieser noch bewegt, dann ist kein Mensch, Zauberer oder Muggel, so verrückt und leckt daran."

..::~::..

Coralie Winter betrachtete nachdenklich den Spiegel vor sich. Es war beinahe zehn. Zeit, in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Sagace zurückzukehren. Doch Coralie dachte gar nicht daran. Sie war verabredet. Diese Art der Verabredung hatte vermutlich schon zu allen Zeiten an verschiedenen Orten der Académie stattgefunden, dennoch war Coralie aufgeregt. Sie, ihre Zimmernachbarin Josephine Phillipon, Nyx Leandros, Luzienne La Leure und Dominic Dumont hatten im Alchemieunterricht beschlossen, den Spiegeln von Beauxbatons einen Besuch abzustatten, nachdem Dominic, mit vor Freude blitzenden Augen, erzählt hatte, dass seine kleine Schwester gerade mit der Legende von der Spiegelwelt angefangen hatte. Coralie selbst hatte diese erste Unterrichtsstunde von Professeur Marchand noch mehr als genau im Gedächtnis. Für die anderen war das vielleicht ein lustiger Scherz, aber Coralie sah das als echte Chance, etwas über wirkliche, schwarzmagische Flüche zu lernen. Wie ein Schwamm sog sie gierig alles über schwarze Magie auf, was sie finden konnte. Kein Buch war vor ihr sicher, jeder Lehrer wurde mit Fragen gelöchert. Selbstverständlich hatte Coralie sich seitdem an einigen Spiegeln probiert, aber wie jeder Schüler von Beauxbatons war sie gescheitert. Offenbar musste der Spiegel so groß sein, dass man ihn übersah, oder aber so klein, dass man ihn kaum sah. Das waren für sie die einzigen Möglichkeiten.

Sie strich ihre wirren Locken aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um. Noch fünf Minuten.

Als Josephine um die Ecke bog, erschrak Coralie, sie hatte ihre Freundin nicht kommen gehört. „Hast du mich erschreckt", japste sie.

„Du wusstest doch, dass ich komme", antwortete Josephine ratlos, wechselte aber schnell das Thema. „Die anderen sind noch nicht da?"

Coralie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Vielleicht hättest du nicht unbedingt Schüler aus einem anderen Turm einladen sollen", gab Josephine zu bedenken.

„Ich kenne Nyx schon total lange, sie verpetzt uns schon nicht. Die ist doch selbst viel zu neugierig."

„Und Dominic? Mir kam der immer etwas komisch vor. Als wäre alles für ihn nur ein Spiel."

„Passt doch", entschied Coralie und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Das ist albern, weißt du das? Das haben wir in der ersten Klasse gemacht, erinnerst du dich? Und in der Vierten auch noch mal. Nichts haben wir bekommen, außer Strafarbeiten von Professeur Brie."

„Dieses Mal machen wir es halt besser", antwortete sie. „Hör mal, Josephine, ich zwinge dich nicht dazu."

Hinter ihnen erklangen Schritte. Nyx und Dominic.

„Wo ist Luzienne?", rief Coralie.

Nyz verzog das Gesicht. „Die ist ein bisschen sauer auf mich, ich glaube sie wird nicht kommen."

Coralie runzelte die Stirn. „Hoffentlich verpetzt sie uns nicht."

„Blödsinn", sagte Nyx beleidigt, als hätte man sie selbst des Petzens bezichtigt.

Coralie war sich da gar nicht so sicher. Sie wäre jedenfalls stinksauer gewesen, wenn ihre beste Freundin sich plötzlich mit ihrem Exfreund treffen würde, doch sie sagte vorsichtshalber nichts mehr dazu. „Dann kann es ja losgehen."

Dominic machte eine spöttische kleine Verbeugung. „Wie Ihr befehlt, Madame."

Coralie setzte eine unbeteiligte Miene auf und winkte die anderen in das Mädchenklo hinein, vor dem sie die ganze Zeit gestanden hatten.

„Habt ihr das schon mal gemacht?", wollte Coralie wissen.

„Jeder hat das schon mal gemacht", antwortete Dominic abschätzig. „Professeur Marchand nötigt einen doch geradezu, es zu versuchen."

„Wie viel ist euch noch von der Legende im Gedächtnis geblieben?" Coralie nahm an, dass sich die meisten Schüler nur die Hälfte merkten, vermutlich war das auch die Wahrheit, denn nicht jeder empfand so eine krankhafte Neugierde für die schwarze Magie wie sie.

„Ich erinnere mich noch an das Horn", grübelte Nyx.

„Ja, das Horn. Das Horn und der Spiegel sind die Schlüssel zu allem. Das Horn ist ohne den Spiegel nichts Wert und anders herum. Aber den Spiegel kann man trotzdem ohne das Horn benutzen."

„Also geht es rein um den Nervenkitzel, ein paar Spiegel anzuquatschen", kommentierte Josephine kichernd.

So gesehen hatte sie Recht.

„Ja."

„Wunderbar", lautete Dominics ironischer Kommentar. „Wo willst du anfangen?"

„Bei den unwahrscheinlichen Spiegeln. Ganz kleine, in Reliefs, in Mosaiken, im Badezimmer gibt es furchtbar viele. Oder aber bei ganz großen Dingen, von denen man zuerst gar nicht merkt, dass sie ein Spiegel sind."

„Das ist albern", sagte Nyx grinsend.

„Macht doch nichts. Ich fand das schon als Erstklässlerin lustig", rief Josephine fröhlich.

„Ich bin gespannt, was wir am Ende davon haben", überlegte Dominic und wiegte den Kopf.

„Vermutlich ein paar Strafarbeiten von Professeur Brie, so wie beim letzten Mal", antwortete Josephine zwinkernd.


	9. Quidditch - un grand jeu

Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam es Coralie vor, als hätten sie bereits mit allen nur denkbaren Spiegeln gesprochen, auch wenn das nicht der Fall war, es gab einfach zu viele in dieser Schule. Vielleicht hatte Professeur Marchand gar nicht so Unrecht. Irgendwann musste irgendwer doch auch einmal den richtigen Spiegel erwischen. Also gab es ihn entweder nicht, oder er lagerte tatsächlich dort, wo ihn niemand erreichen konnte und Coralie war nicht scharf darauf, in Madame Maximes Büro einzubrechen. So etwas hätte sie sich selbstverständlich nie getraut.

Sie folgten gerade einer Galerie zum Turm von Sagace, als hinter ihnen Schritte erklangen. Dominic und Nyx waren die Ersten, die sich in den Innenhof flüchteten, Coralie und Josephine folgten rasch. Beauxbatons war voll von solchen Innenhöfen und sie boten ideale Verstecke für Schüler wie sie.

Stimmen. Wer auch immer dort draußen herum lief, der war ziemlich unvorsichtig. Coralie und Josephine pressten sich eng an die Mauer um bloß nicht gesehen zu werden. Die Stimmen kamen näher. Eine davon kannte Coralie ganz genau und erschrocken hob sie den Kopf und spähte auf den Gang: Professeur Marchand. Er schwieg jetzt und auch seine Begleitung schwieg nun, Professeur Latoux. Auf halbem Weg von ihnen fort, begann der Streit jedoch erneut.

„Ich habe es dir mehrmals gesagt. Ich mache das nicht mehr mit!" Die Stimme von Professeur Latoux klang eindeutig verärgert.

„Du musst es nicht, niemand zwingt dich."

Das klang beinahe wie das Gespräch, was sie mit Josephine geführt hatte, fand Coralie.

Die Gestalt von Professeur Latoux blieb stehen, selbst in der Dunkelheit war sie klar erkennbar, die Lehrerin trug immer Perlen im Haar, die selbst den kleinsten Schimmer reflektierten. Neben ihr raschelte es im Gebüsch und sie hörte ein entnervtes Geräusch von Dominic.

„Weißt du, Quentin, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt wieder in mein Büro gehe."

Wieder Schritte, Professeur Latoux eilte hastig an ihnen vorbei, warf jedoch zum Glück keinen Blick in den Innenhof, denn Nyx war nicht besonders gut versteckt.

Coralie wagte sich als erste aus dem Versteck, immer noch auf der Hut, den Professeur Marchand musste noch irgendwo hier sein. Er stand jedoch immer noch dort, wo Professeur Latoux ihn verlassen hatte und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Großartig", flüsterte Josephine ihr zu. „Hoffentlich bleibt er nicht die ganze Nacht hier. Ich sterbe, wenn ich hier übernachten muss, ehrlich."

..::~::..

Nur mit Müh und Not schaffte es Antoinette überhaupt wach zu bleiben. Sie hatte kaum geschlafen, weil sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben viel zu lange gewartet hatte und hätte am liebsten den Kopf auf das Pult gelegt und wäre eingeschlafen. Draußen färbten sich die Blätter langsam rot, der Herbst hielt Einzug und Antoinette wäre am liebsten in den Winterschlaf gekrochen. Neben ihr saß Michelle mit ähnlich trüben Augen und wartete auf das Eintreffen von Professeur Brie. Die ließ sich allerdings heute jede Menge Zeit.

„Wo bleibt sie denn nur?", nuschelte Florence hinter ihr. „Die ist doch sonst immer so pünktlich."

Claire und Romaine, zu ihrer Linken, spielten Zauberschnippschnapp. Michelle hatte tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen.

„Ob das immer so weiter geht?", fragte sie Florence.

Florence schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mir jedenfalls vorgenommen, diese Woche meine Hausaufgaben sofort zu erledigen."

„Du hast ja recht", sagte Leonie, die neben Florence saß. „Aber es ist so viel."

„Besser ich mache jetzt viel und habe am Wochenende frei, als anders herum."

„Ich hab's verstanden, du hast recht", rief Leonie und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Ich weiß, dass wir zu faul sind."

Michelle öffnete ein Auge. „Ihr seid so laut", murrte sie und schloss es wieder.

Florence streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. „Schlafmütze."

Bevor Michelle etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Professeur Brie trat ein, jedoch in Begleitung eines schlaksigen, jungen Mannes.

„Wer von Ihnen hat schon einmal Quidditch gespielt?"

Einige Hände hoben sich verhalten.

„Wer von Ihnen ist schon einmal einen Besen geflogen?"

Ein paar mehr Hände.

Professeur Brie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zu dem jungen Mann hinüber. „Holen Sie Professeur Lacroix, das hat so keinen Sinn."

Es entstand einiges an Getuschel, als Professeur Brie den jungen Mann hinaus scheuchte. Offenbar handelte es sich hier um etwas Wichtiges.

„Quidditch", flüsterte Claire aufgeregt.

Auch Antoinette kannte Quidditch, immerhin war ihr Bruder der Sucher von Helissio. Aber sie hatte niemals selbst gespielt. Das jedoch, war immer der Moment, an dem sie ganz genau lauschte. Fliegen! Das musste großartig sein.

Professeur Brie machte keine Anstalten, sich weiter zu erklären, im Gegenteil, ungeduldig wippte sie mit dem Fuß und wartete auf Professeur Lacroix, ihren Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Als die Tür erneut aufschwang, sah Professeur Brie eindeutig erleichtert aus. Mit einer strengen Handbewegung verschaffte sie sich Ruhe und wies gleichzeitig auf den jungen Mann, links von ihr.

„Das hier ist Olivier Boyer. Ihm obliegt die Leitung des Quidditchteams von Gladiateur. Jeder, der sich zutraut, dass er als Jäger für Gladiateur einspringen könnte, der folgt den beiden jetzt bitte zum Quidditchfeld."

Tatsächlich standen eine Menge Leute auf, viel mehr, als sich vorhin noch gemeldet hatten, auch Claire.

„Du kannst Quidditch spielen?", raunte Antoinette ihr zu.

„Weiß nicht. Mal sehen."

Michelle zeigte ihr einen Vogel und schloss die Augen wieder. „Sie stürzt ab, wie ein Stein."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Leonie. Antoinette hatte manchmal den Eindruck, dass Leonie die einzige war, die Michelle dazu bewegen konnte, vor dem sprechen auch nachzudenken.

„Kannst du fliegen?", wollte Michelle wissen und ignorierte Leonies Einwand.

„Ich war im Handballverein. Das ist nichts anderes, nur in der Luft."

„Sie stürzt ab, wie ein Stein, entschied Michelle."

..::~::..

Am Ende gingen sie doch geschlossen durch die Académie, denn viele Stimmen hatten lautstark nach zuschauen verlangt und tatsächlich hatte Professeur Brie dieses Mal sogar nachgegeben. Romaine war eine der ersten, die durch das Portal auf die Ländereien gingen. Sie wusste von ihren Eltern und ihren Verwandten, dass das unterirdische Quidditchfeld seinesgleichen suchte.

Die zwei Professoren, gefolgt vom Mannschaftskapitän gingen voran und zu ihrem Erstaunen, gesellte sich Claire zu ihr.

„Kannst du Quidditch spielen?", fragte ihre Zimmernachbarin.

„Nein. Aber meine Maman."

„Dann kannst du es bestimmt auch."

Offenbar war Claire ganz begierig aufs Quidditch spielen. Romaine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Das Mädchen hatte ihr nichts getan und keine von ihnen konnte etwas dafür, dass Romaine nicht in Helissio gelandet war. Das sagte sie sich jeden Morgen und manchmal gelang es ihr sogar, das zu vergessen und die Mädchen wie ganz normale Freundinnen zu behandeln.

Durch das kleine Stück Wald ging es hindurch, an den Gewächshäusern vorbei und dann blieben die beiden Professoren vor ihnen stehen. Romaine hätte sie beinahe angerempelt, so abrupt war es geschehen. Dann warf sie einen Blick an ihnen vorbei und erstarrte.

Unter ihnen lag tief in der Erde das Quidditchfeld, doch die Spalte wirkte riesig, wie der Grand Canyon. In die Felswand waren die Tribünen eingelassen und ganz unten konnte sie sogar den grünen Rasen des Spielfelds erkennen. Die Torstangen lagen auf halber Höhe und die Wappen der Türme zierten die verschiedenen Tribünen. Eine, wie Romaine vermutete, Kommentatoren Kabine lag auf der rechten Seite und auch für die Lehrer gab es eine separate Loge.

Immer mehr Schüler drängelten sich nun an Romaine vorbei und bestaunten das Quidditchfeld. Über ihnen gab es riesige Scheinwerfer, wie Romaine sie einmal in einem Fußballstadion gesehen hatte, doch die waren gerade nicht in Betrieb. Allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass diese Dinge auf herkömmliche Weise funktionierten. Bisher hatte sie noch nichts an dieser Académie gefunden, was so funktionierte, wie es tatsächlich sollte, wenn es um Muggelgegenstände ging.

Auf dem grünen Rasen war das Schulwappen eingestanzt, die überkreuzten Zauberstäbe von Beauxbatons. Beinahe ehrfürchtig sahen einige Klassenkameraden dort hinunter. Gewiss, das war imposant. Aber es war doch nur Quidditch und Romaine machte sich da nicht viel draus.

„Wir werden uns dort unten mal an einige Flugversuche machen", vernahm Romaine die angenehme Stimme von Lucien Lacroix, dem Schwarm sämtlicher Mädchen auf Beauxbatons. Auch Romaine war da keine Ausnahme, ihr Verteidigungslehrer sah einfach zu gut aus.

„Treten Sie bitte in Zweierreihen nach vorn", wies Professeur Lacroix sie an und Romaine und Claire waren die ersten, die mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl an den Rand der Klippe traten.

Der Boden unter Romaine ruckte, dann zeichnete sich ein deutlicher, quadratischer Riss um ihre Füße und dann öffnete sich die Grasnarbe und Romaine rauschte abwärts.

Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr und sie hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, als es in rasanter Fahrt abwärts ging. Das war ja schlimmer, als Achterbahn fahren!

Wie in einer Rutsche ging es immer tiefer abwärts, bis das Tempo nach einer Weile endlich abnahm und Romaine einen schwachen Lichtschein wahrnehmen konnte. Beinahe sanft, purzelte sie am Ende der Rutsche heraus und fand sich in einem Raum wieder, der vermutlich ein Besenlager war. Die verschiedensten Besen fanden sich dort wieder, große, kleine, aus verschiedenen Holzsorten und mit verschiedenen Namen, von denen Romaine noch nie gehört hatte. Sie hörte einen Aufschrei, dann stürzte auch Claire hinaus aus der Röhre. Sie sah ziemlich zerzaust aus, ihre Haare standen nach allen Richtungen ab und Romaine musste kichern, als die ihre Zimmernachbarin sah.

„Wow", machte Claire und musste sich an einem Besenständer festhalten. „Das war aber wild."

Hinter ihnen kugelten gerade Michelle und Jacques Doulab aus der Röhre. Michelle sah ein wenig grün im Gesicht aus.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Romaine und reichte Michelle die Hand, doch die schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich, ohne die helfende Hand anzunehmen.

„Scheußliches System", sagte Michelle gepresst. Sie sah aus, als ob sie sich gleich übergeben müsste.

„Ist das nicht total umständlich, wenn alle Leute hier runter müssen?", überlegte Claire gerade laut. Romaine pflichtete ihr bei. Bei einem Quidditchspiel war vermutlich die ganze Schule anwesend, so mussten sich ja alle Schüler anstellen.

„Meine Schwester hat gesagt, dass der eigentliche Eingang auf der anderen Seite ist. Man geht einfach durch einen Tunnel", erklärte Jacques. „Aber von dort kommt man nicht in die Mannschaftsräume."

„Ach so", machte Claire und sah aus, als die nächsten Schüler eintrudelten, Florence und Olivier, der Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft.

Romaine bewunderte die Besen an den Wänden. Tatsächlich sahen sie mehr aus wie Kunstwerke. Einige hatten einen silbrigen Überzug und die Namen klangen mysteriös und verheißungsvoll: „Mars v. 7.1", „Recluse 4000", „Siren 56". Sie wusste zwar, dass es natürlich verschiedene Marken bei Besen gab, doch sie hatte sich nie damit beschäftigt. Quidditch war eben einfach nicht ihr Sport, auch wenn ihre Maman so oft davon erzählt hatte.


	10. Un choix

Florence knabberte an ihren Fingernägeln. Ein Glück, das niemand hinsah. Sie war nervös. Nervös war noch untertrieben, sie war übernervös! Fliegen! Sie würde sich lächerlich machen, vor ihrer ganzen Klasse! Oh, wie oft hatte André mit ihr geübt? Hundert Mal? Millionen Mal? Sobald der Besen abhob, hatte Florence das Gefühl, dass sie ihr Hirn ausschaltete und sich zum Affen machte. Immerhin war ihr Bruder Jäger im Team von Gladiateur. Wenigstens würde er jetzt nicht sehen, wie sie sich zum Narren machte. Aber sicherlich abends, im Gemeinschaftsraum davon hören.

Verstohlen sah sie sich nach den anderen um und versuchte zu ergründen, ob sich jemand genauso fürchtete wie sie, doch die meisten Gesichter wirkten verschlossen. Ein wenig beruhigt sah sie, dass Romaine offenbar kein großes Interesse an Quidditch hatte, den sie betrachtete ihre Umgebung zwar interessiert, doch eindeutig nicht so wie jemand, für den Quidditch bereits ein alter Hut war.

Schließlich gesellte sie sich zu Romaine und Michelle, die ein wenig abseits standen, jedoch kein Wort miteinander sprachen. Florence wunderte sich oft, warum die beiden nichts miteinander zu sprechen hatten, so ähnlich wie sie sich doch waren. Aber das sagte sie den beiden natürlich nicht. Mochten die beiden auch noch so unterschiedlich aussehen, Michelle rüpelhaft und immer ein kleines bisschen schluderig und Romaine immer zurechtgemacht, manchmal sogar ein wenig geschminkt (Florence hatte sie einmal mit einer kleinen Puderdose erwischt), modische Accessoires präsentierend und absolut damenhaft, so hatten sie doch ein mehr als ähnliches Temperament.

„Kannst du Quidditch spielen?", erkundigte sich Florence schließlich bei Michelle, doch die winkte ab und ließ den Besen wieder los, den sie in die Hand genommen hatte.

„Ne. Ich glaube, ich will es auch gar nicht können."

„Warum nicht? Es gibt keinen beliebteren Sport", mischte sich Antoinette erstaunt ein, die nur unweit von den beiden anderen gestanden hatte.

„Ja, gerade deswegen", erklärte Michelle launisch. „Das macht doch jeder"

Florence musste sich das Lachen ein wenig verkneifen. So herum klang das natürlich viel eleganter als: „Ich habe Angst vorm Fliegen".

Mittlerweile waren sie vollzählig im Umkleideraum angekommen und Professeur Lacroix trat hervor.

„Willkommen zum Quidditchtraining. Diejenigen, die gerne einmal ihr Glück versuchen möchten, treten bitte hervor, der Rest stellt sich auf die linke Seite. Ihr könnt euren Mitschülern nachher zusehen. Doch hütet euch zu lachen, Professeur Brie bat mich euch auszurichten, dass sie jeden von euch, der über einen anderen lacht, eigenhändig zum Toiletten putzen einteilt. Niemand ist hier, um gedemütigt zu werden."

Florence atmete erleichtert auf. Dann musste sie sich gar nicht melden, wenn sie nicht wollte.

„Professeur Brie, Monsieur Boyer und meine Wenigkeit werden uns ein Urteil über die Teilnehmer machen. Wer möchte nun also an diesem Test teilnehmen? Nur Mut, auch die Schüler, die es noch nie versucht haben, können sich melden."

Professeur Lacroix ließ die restlichen Schüler zurücktreten und schließlich blieben sieben von ihnen stehen: Afra Blanchard, René le Viste, Nicolas Brilleaux, Claude Rigot, Philippe du Sablon und zu ihrem Erstaunen auch Leonie und Claire.

„Wie will Leonie denn Quidditch spielen, sie ist doch muggelgeboren", sagte Romaine halblaut und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Michelle, die sich jedoch nicht traute, die Zimmernachbarin unter den wachsamen Augen von Professeur Lacroix zu massakrieren.

Romaine unterdessen schien gemerkt zu haben, dass ihr Kommentar ziemlich daneben gewesen war, denn sie nuschelte tatsächlich etwas, das wie: „Entschuldigung" klang und hielt sich den Mund zu.

Dann trat jedoch das ein, vor dem sich Florence gefürchtet hatte.

„Möchtest du es nicht auch versuchen, Florence? Dein Bruder ist so ein begnadeter Quidditchspieler, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du auch so gut spielst", sagte Professeur Lacroix freundlich.

Florence schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Wirklich nicht?"

Wieder Kopfschütteln. Er sollte bloß weggehen und niemanden daran erinnern, dass es vielleicht spannend werden könnte, sie auf einen Besen zu setzen.

„Nein, Professeur Lacroix, ich möchte wirklich nicht", erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Ihr Lehrer zuckte die Schultern, eine lockere Geste, die man nur bei wenigen Lehrern je sah, doch er ließ es zum Glück dabei bewenden.

„Die Teilnehmer folgen Monsieur Boyer nun bitte in den Umkleideraum."

Einige Schüler sahen sich verwirrt um, denn sie hatten angenommen, dass sie sich bereits in einem Umkleideraum befanden, dem war aber offenbar nicht so.

„Nehmen Sie sich einen der Besen mit. Wählen Sie einfach einen, von dem Sie glauben, dass er Ihren Vorstellungen entspricht."

Florence konnte einen Blick auf Claire erhaschen, die ziemlich selbstsicher einen „Terre de L'home 2011" aus dem Ständer nahm und dann mit den Lehrern zum Ausgang verschwand.

Olivier Boyer wies in die andere Richtung. „Wenn ihr dem Flur folgt, kommt ihr zur Tribüne von Gladiateur. Ich darf euch bitten, dort Platz zu nehmen."

..::~::..

André und Luzienne hatten gerade in der Gästeloge Platz genommen, als Raffaela Mirabeau eintrat. Das große, stämmige Mädchen war eine der Treiberinnen des Quidditchteams und damit eine wahre Rarität, denn die Sechstklässlerin überragte die Jungs in ihrem Team um beinahe einen Kopf und ihre Klatscher trafen mit beinahe tödlicher Präzision. Raffaela war gefürchtet auf dem Quidditchfeld und sie genoss es. Sonst jedoch war sie von eher schweigsamer Natur und auch heute machte sie da keine Ausnahme und ließ sich grußlos neben André fallen.

„Wo ist denn Fabien?", wollte Luzienne wissen. Der zweite Treiber von Gladiateur.

„Oben", antwortete Raffaela knapp. Warum fragte Luzienne ausgerechnet sie? Sie war schließlich nicht seine Mutter.

Ganz unten, auf dem grünen Rasen, konnte sie erkennen, dass Professeur Lacroix die Erstklässler hinaus geführt hatte. Alle hatten sie einen Besen in der Hand und trugen einen Schutzhelm. Das war auf Beauxbatons Pflicht. Raffaela fand das richtig. Letztes Jahr hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie ein Erstklässler schnurstracks gegen einen der Torringe geflogen war und sich einen Schädelbruch zugezogen hatte. Das war zwar nichts, was Professeur Pegues nicht heilen konnte, doch es war zumindest unnötig.

Momentan waren zwei Stellen zu vergeben, doch der zweite Platz, dagegen hatte sich das Quidditchteam einstimmig entschieden, sollte nicht von einem Erstklässler belegt werden. Dafür wirkten die Kinder allesamt zu schmächtig und klein. Dennoch, Gladiateur hatte aktuell keinen Hüter, denn Vincent Poissonnier, der ein erstklassiger Torhüter gewesen war, hatte seinen Abschluss gemacht.

Fabien erschien als letzter, mit rotem Gesicht und seinem Schlagholz in der Hand.

„Willst du die Schlechten totschlagen?" scherzte Luzienne mit ihm und Fabien und André lachten.

Raffaela schwieg. Nicht lustig, fand sie. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder hinunter, zum Spielfeld. Ein Junge war bereits vom Besen gefallen und zwei Mädchen brachten ihren Besen nicht einmal in die Luft.

„Miserabel", lautete ihr schlichter Kommentar und André nickte neben ihr.

„Wo ist deine Schwester?", fragte Luzienne André.

„Ist vielleicht besser, dass sie nicht da ist. Wenn sie fliegt hat sie mindestens fünf linke Hände und vier Daumen an der falschen Seite."

„Sie hätte es doch mal versuchen können. Sie braucht bestimmt nur ein wenig Selbstvertrauen", erklärte Luzienne bestimmt.

Raffaela war anderer Meinung. Wer keine Leidenschaft für Quidditch hatte, der brauchte es auch gar nicht erst versuchen.

Das Mädchen mit der dunklen Haut stürzte von ihrem Besen.

Fabien stöhnte auf und Olivier hielt sich die Augen zu. Raffaela sah, dass Professeur Brie, die in der Lehrerloge auf der rechten Seite Platz genommen hatte. Durch die Krümmung des Feldes konnte Raffaela genau zu ihr hinüber sehen. Man erzählte sich auf Beauxbatons, dass Professeur Brie einst eine exzellente Quidditchspielerin gewesen war. Sie jedoch schwieg beharrlich darüber und man fand ihren Namen in keiner der Aufzeichnungen über die letzten Jahre.

Jetzt war ihr Gesicht angespannt und blass. Manchmal glaubte Raffaela, dass Professeur Brie sich zu sehr in die Quidditchmeisterschaft hinein steigerte. Die Hauslehrerin von Gladiateur verpasste nie ein Quidditchspiel und saß oft mit schwitzigen Händen und bleichem Gesicht in ihrer Loge und bewegte sich erst wieder, wenn das Spiel vorbei war.

„Das Mädchen ist gut", sagte André gerade und zeigte auf ein brünettes Mädchen.

„Drei von ihnen sind ganz okay", erklärte Olivier. „Der Rest fliegt fürchterlich und die eine ist noch nicht einmal geflogen."

Tatsächlich mühte sich ein Mädchen mit rotem Kraushaar immer noch verzweifelt damit ab, den Besen überhaupt in die Luft zu kriegen.

Luzienne kicherte verhalten, was ihr einen bösen Blick von Raffaela einbrachte. Über Anfänger lachen war verboten. Professeur Brie und Professeur Lacroix waren da absolut strikt, auch wenn sie gehört hatten, dass das in Sagace ganz anders gehandhabt wurde. Aber da gab es eben auch den gemeinen Professeur Marchand, den Raffaela aus tiefstem Herzen hasste.

„Die Blonde ist auch gut", murmelte Fabien.

„Sie fängt gut. Aber sie fliegt schlecht."

„Sie muss nicht perfekt sein", murrte Luzienne. „Wenn sie den Quaffel fangen kann, dann kann sie mehr als die anderen."

Das stimmte, auch wenn Raffaela es nicht gerne zugab. Sie sah, wie einer der Jungen den Quaffel fünf Mal hintereinander fallen ließen und ihn dann so unglücklich zu einem der Mädchen warf, dass das Mädchen Nasenbluten bekam. Sogar von hier oben sah man, dass das Blut in Strömen floss.

„Sind denn alle Kinder heutzutage Bewegungslegastheniker?", jammerte Olivier und verdeckte sein Gesicht.

„Ich wüsste zu gern, wie du bei deinem Test ausgesehen hast", knurrte Raffaela und Olivier verstummte. Na bitte, ging doch.

..::~::..

Leonie war so furchtbar aufgeregt, dass sie in der Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte. Professeur Brie und Professeur Lacroix hatten ihr mitgeteilt, dass die Entscheidung vertagt werden würde und sie es damit nicht eilig hätten. Doch insgeheim hoffte Leonie schon, in die Mannschaft aufgenommen zu werden, auch wenn sie glaubte, dass Claire eigentlich die bessere von ihnen beiden war. Aber dennoch, die Hoffnung ließ sie nicht fahren.

In Botanique jedoch war sie kurz vor dem Einschlafen, was sowieso schon nicht ihr bestes Fach war und fing sich einen harschen Verweis von Professeur Beauchamps, die eigentlich für ihre Geduld bekannt war. Aber Leonie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wer in das Quidditchteam gewählt werden würde. Vielleicht sogar sie beide?

Claire schien das viel entspannter zu sehen, denn sie wirkte so normal wie immer, fröhlich, unkompliziert und nicht wirklich angespannt. Ach, wie gerne wäre Leonie auch so _cool _damit umgegangen. Selbst ihren Zimmergenossinnen ging ihre Nervosität schließlich auf den Keks, denn Leonie konnte kaum still halten, was ihr generell ein Graus war, doch an diesem Tag war es noch ungleich schlimmer.

Auf dem Weg zu Professeur Marchands Klassenzimmer fühlte sie sich mittlerweile wie ein geistiges Wrack. Bestimmt war sie viel zu schlecht geflogen und man hatte über sie gelacht.

„Leo, wenn du dir weiter an den Haaren zerrst, dann binde ich dir die Hände fest. Du machst ja alle nervös", knurrte Michelle sie an.

„Tut mir leid", antwortete Leonie kleinlaut. „Ich bin nur so schrecklich aufgeregt. Vielleicht komme ich in die Quidditchmannschaft. Das wäre doch großartig."

Michelle verdrehte die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts mehr und ließ sich schließlich an ihr Pult sinken. „Hör wenigstens bei Professeur Marchand zu. Der lässt dich schneller Nachsitzen, als du Quidditch buchstabieren kannst."


	11. Une théorie

Professeur Marchand verschwendete keine Zeit damit, seine Klasse zu begrüßen. Bei ihm fand der Unterricht sofort statt, Zeit war schließlich ein kostbares, knappes Gut.

„Haben Sie je vom _Porte de la douleur _gehört?"

Der Begriff allein klang schon gruselig und Leonie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Einigen Mitschülern erging es offenbar kaum besser, denn manche schüttelten sich richtig. Ein oder zwei jedoch, nickten zustimmend.

„Ah", machte Professeur Marchand mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Selbst die, die noch nicht davon gehört haben, wissen doch offenbar, das damit nicht zu scherzen ist."

Er begann, auf und abzulaufen. „So wild alle auf den richtigen Spiegel sind, die _Porte de la douleur _möchte seltsamerweise niemand durchschreiten. Dabei gehört das doch zusammen. Wer die Untoten kontrollieren will, der muss das Horn finden. Und um das Horn zu finden, muss man durch drei Tore gehen: _Porte de la douleur – _Das Tor der Schmerzen. _Porte de la folie – _Das Tor des Wahnsinns und _Porte de l'angoisse – _Das Tor der Angst. Was wissen Sie darüber?"

Zu Leonies Erstaunen hob sich Michelles Hand als Erste.

„Nur wer Sie durchschreitet, und zwar alle drei, kann das Horn von Bryere gefahrlos berühren."

„Gut. Miss Dumont hat Recht. Aber solche Tore, nun, da kann ja jeder durchgehen, oder?"

„Man kann sie nicht finden", sagte nun Romaine.

Leonie sah sich verwirrt um. Hatten die anderen ohne sie gearbeitet?

„Korrekt. Sie können nur dann gefunden werden, wenn die Untoten gerufen werden. Sie befinden sich alle drei hier in der Académie. Ebenso wie der Spiegel."

„Warum hat sie dann nie jemand gefunden?"

Professeur Marchand kräuselte verächtlich die Lippen. „Weil niemand den Spiegel gefunden hat, Monsieur Doulab."

Der Junge schwieg erschrocken.

„Und man muss einfach nur durchgehen?", fragte Antoinette.

Professeur Marchand lächelte. „Nein." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und aus dem Räucherbecken, was in der Ecke des Zimmers stand, stiegen Rauchschwaden auf, die sich in der Mitte des Raumes hoch auftürmten und drei Tore bildeten. Das erste Tor hatte riesige Portale und keinen Griff, aber Leonie erkannte so etwas wie einen _gardien _darin.

„Das ist das erste Tor. Das Tor der Schmerzen. Es gibt nur Spekulationen darüber, was einen Zauberer darin erwartet. Man vermutet, dass es eine Art Prüfung gibt. Man muss vermutlich sogar eine spezielle Reihenfolge einhalten, um das Horn zu erhalten. Das Tor der Schmerzen ist ziemlich selbsterklärend, nicht wahr?"

Das kleine Gesicht des _gardiens _krümmte sich in stummem Schmerz und öffnete den Mund, als wollte er schreien, doch kein Laut drang zu ihnen herüber.

Leonie rutschte ein Stück vom Mittelgang weg. Professeur Marchands drastische Darstellungen waren ihr unheimlich.

„Das Tor des Wahnsinns ist das zweite Tor. Und es ist ungleich schwieriger, dieses Tor zu passieren. Haben Sie schon einmal versucht, eine schwierige Aufgabe zu lösen, nachdem ihr Geist sich vollkommen überanstrengt hat? So beginnt der Wahnsinn. Und ich vermute, dass er im Tor sogar Gestalt annehmen kann."

Auf den Flügeln des zweiten Tores fanden sich gleich zwei _gardiens_ wieder. Einer davon rollte wie wild mit den Augen, während der andere wie tot wirkte. Ein durch und durch schauriger Anblick.

„Das letzte Tor ist auch das Komplizierteste. Das Tor der Angst. Haben Sie sich jemals Auge in Auge mit Ihren Ängsten befunden?"

Einige Schüler nickten, doch Professeur Marchand warf ihnen einen verärgerten Blick zu und wischte das Rauchbild von den Toren mit einer hastigen Handbewegung fort.

„Nichts wissen Sie. Wirkliche Ängste. Ich rede hier nicht von der kindischen Angst vor Spinnen oder davon, dass Ihre Maman stirbt. Ich spreche von den innersten Ängsten, von denen man selbst nicht weiß, dass sie tief im Unterbewusstsein stecken."

Stille. Kaum ein Schüler wagte es sich überhaupt, zu atmen.

„Wenn Sie sich also einmal wieder vor einen der zahllosen Spiegel hier stellen und die wohlbekannten Worte sprechen, dann denken Sie vielleicht einen Augenblick darüber nach, welche Konsequenzen es tatsächlich haben könnte."

„Aber man braucht das Horn doch gar nicht", mischte sich Claude vom Nachbartisch ein.

„Das ist der nächste Punkt. Was habe ich davon, eine endlose Armee aus Untoten zu rufen, die ich nicht befehligen kann? Überhaupt nichts. Die Untoten sind friedlich. Adaliz ist es vermutlich auch."

„Dann kann man damit Tote ins Leben rufen. Das ist doch etwas Gutes", rief Claire.

„Ohne Führung werden die Toten umherwandern. Mal davon abgesehen, dass das kein schöner Anblick ist, so verstößt dieser Aspekt auch noch gegen das Gesetz zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei. Wir Hexen und Zauberer haben die Pflicht, solche schwarzmagischen Dinge unter Verschluss zu halten, um die Muggel vor den Folgen zu beschützen."

„Und wenn ich sie kommandieren will, dann brauche ich das Horn?", fragte Romaine nachdrücklich.

„Wenn Adaliz ihren Fuß auf die Schwelle dieser Welt sind, dann öffnet sich das Tor der Schmerzen."

„Also kann das jeder, der gerade in der Nähe ist, versuchen."

„Ich würde es nicht jedem raten, aber ja, das sollte er können", fuhr Professeur Marchand fort. „Doch wer tatsächlich das Horn besitzt, der kann die Toten kontrollieren. Nicht wie ein Nekromant oder ein Geistersucher, nein. Vollkommene und wahrhaftige Kontrolle."

„Aber was soll man damit?", fragte Jacques ziemlich ratlos.

„Sie? Überhaupt nichts. Sie, Monsieur Doulab sollten die Toten lieber wieder schlafen schicken, damit sie nicht aus Versehen großes Unheil anrichten. Würde jedoch mir der Sinn nach Weltherrschaft stehen: Es gäbe nichts Besseres, um diese zu erreichen."

Leonie starrte ihren Lehrer ungläubig an. Er wirkte düsterer als sonst.

„Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass derjenige, der sich Lord Voldemort genannt hat, begierig nach dem Horn und dem Spiegel geforscht hat. Was hat denn jemand, der gar nicht mehr lebt, schon zu verlieren?"

..::~::..

Abends, im Aufenthaltsraum waren die Erstklässler ungemein wortkarg. Louis Legrand gähnte und streckte sich. Er hatte definitiv zu wenig geschlafen, er war bereits in Wahrsagen eingeknackt und hatte sich einen üblen Rüffel von Professeur Laval eingehandelt, die das überhaupt nicht so lustig gefunden hatte, wie Louis Klassenkameraden. Eigentlich warteten auch noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf ihn, doch er hatte sich nicht gewagt, seinen Dienst im Gemeinschaftsraum erneut aufzuschieben, Luziennes Miene wurde nämlich immer finsterer, wenn sie ihn sah.

Das Mädchen mit den blonden, dünnen Haaren, saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Irgendwoher kannte er sie. Er glaubte sich vage zu erinnern, dass sie die Schwester seines Freundes Pierre aus Sagace war. Jedenfalls deutete ihre Haarfarbe das an. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht erinnern, die Erstklässler bisher so schweigsam erlebt zu haben.

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und ging zu ihrem Tisch hinüber. Vier Mädchen und drei Jungen saßen dort. Der Rest war offenbar bereits zu Bett oder zumindest ins Zimmer gegangen.

„Wie kommt es, dass so viele Erstklässler auf einem Haufen so leise sind?", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Einige blickten schüchtern zu Boden.

Als Louis eines der Bücher auf dem Tisch genauer betrachtete, dämmerte es ihm. „Ach so!", machte er. „Unterricht bei Professeur Marchand? Das macht er mit jeder ersten Klasse. Das braucht euch gar nicht zu kümmern. Er jagt Leuten gerne einen Schrecken ein."

„Ist das denn so unwahrscheinlich, was er erzählt?", wollte das Mädchen mit den dunklen Haaren wissen.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Louis und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Michelle. Mach das nicht noch einmal."

„Was?"

„Weißt du ganz genau."

Louis grinste nun unverhohlen. Sie war ulkig. Andere Mädels spielten die Flirtschiene gerne mit. Sie offenbar nicht. Sie verbarg ihre Unsicherheit geschickt, das musste man ihr lassen. Er machte eine spöttische, kleine Verbeugung in ihre Richtung, was sie dazu brachte, beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

„Nun, Mademoiselle Michelle. Ja genau das ist es. Professeur Marchand erzählt das jeder ersten Klasse, die er je unterrichtet hat. Es macht ihm Spaß, euch ein wenig zu verunsichern."

„Klang mir aber ganz anders", sagte ein Junge mit struppigem, blonden Haar. Louis erinnerte sich, dass er Nicolas hieß.

„Bestimmt hat Madame Maxim den Spiegel", sagte ein anderes Mädchen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Louis belustigt.

„Wie kann Sie Schulleiterin sein und nicht unterrichten. Was macht sie denn den ganzen Tag? Bestimmt bewacht sie den Spiegel", erklärte Michelle kategorisch.

„Denkst du nicht, dass unsere Schulleiterin etwas Besseres zu tun hat?"

„Wo ist sie denn den ganzen Tag?" ereiferte sich nun das Mädchen zu seiner Linken.

„Na offenbar hat sie wohl zu tun", sagte Louis, immer noch grinsend und strich sich über die kurzen Stoppeln, die er Haare nannte.

„Ja, mit dem Spiegel."

„Selbst wenn sie den bewachen sollte, denkst du denn sie sitzt den ganzen Tag davor und schaut ihn an?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Nicolas ein wenig unsicher.

„Ich habe sie bisher nur beim Essen gesehen. Sie hat uns nur kurz willkommen geheißen und sonst nichts. Irgendwas muss sie ja den ganzen Tag machen", ereiferte sich Michelle erneut.

„Und deswegen denkst du, sie bewacht den Spiegel?", hakte Louis nach.

„Ja", murrte Michelle, aber ihre Wangen nahmen einen Hauch von rosa an, als sie merkte, wie dürftig die Erklärung war. Louis lachte belustigt. Jedes Jahr war es das Selbe. Die Erstklässler ergingen sich, nach der Unterrichtseinheit über Beauxbatons, von Professeur Marchand, in den haarsträubendsten Theorien. Seine eigene, vor knapp fünf Jahren, war ähnlich gewesen nur hatte die mit einer Reinkarnation von Adaliz zu tun gehabt. Gestimmt hatte bisher keine einzige.

„Ich find's trotzdem komisch, dass wir sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen", sagte Michelle erneut und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück.

..::~::..

Antoinette verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie so spät in die Eulerei gegangen war. Die Eulerei befand sich auf dem Dach des Sagace Turmes und war nur etwas für besonders schwindelfreie Schüler. Und so spät war der Gang schon abenteuerlich. Aber Romaine hatte so lange gebettelt, bis Antoinette schließlich nachgegeben hatte. Sie wäre auch nicht gerne alleine und im Dunkeln dort hingegangen. Romaine schrieb ständig Briefe an ihre Eltern, sodass Antoinette schon beinahe Gewissensbisse hatte. Sie hatte ihrer Maman erst zweimal geschrieben, seitdem sie hier war. Doch genauso schnell beruhigte sich ihr Gewissen auch wieder. Ihre Maman hatte nämlich nur einmal geantwortet. So schlimm war es vielleicht also gar nicht. Wann immer sie daran dachte, ärgerte sie sich, auch wenn Antoinette eigentlich ein Mensch war, der sich nicht ärgern ließ.

„Es ist schon nach zehn", flüsterte Romaine, als sie die Treppen hinunter stiegen. „Wir dürfen überhaupt nicht mehr auf den Gängen sein, sonst gibt es Ärger. Hoffentlich erwischt uns niemand, sonst müssen wir Nachsitzen."

Antoinette nickte und versuchte, so leise wie möglich die Treppen hinunterzusteigen. Das war einfacher gesagt, die Absätze ihrer Schuhe verursachten einen Höllenlärm auf dem kalten Stein der Treppe.

Als sie den ersten Flur erreichten, blieb Antoinette stehen. Schritte näheren sich und sie und Romaine kauerten sich unter die Brüstung. Hoffentlich kam niemand hinauf.


	12. Un mirroir II

Die Schritte näherten sich nun kontinuierlich und Romaine sah sie ein wenig hilfesuchend an, doch besonders sicher fühlte sich auch Antoinette nicht.

Stimmen drangen zu ihnen hinüber, es waren zwei: Eine davon erkannte Antoinette als die Stimme ihres Geschichtslehrers, Professeur Marchand. Die andere Stimme erkannte sie erst nach einer Weile. Die beiden waren stehen geblieben und Antoinette erhaschte einen Blick auf Professeur Latoux werfen. Ein reichlich eigenartiges Gespann, wie Antoinette fand, denn obwohl Professeur Latoux ziemlich groß für eine Frau war, so überragte Professeur Marchand sie jedoch problemlos und es wirkte, als sähe er auf sie hinab.

„Quentin, so kann es nicht weitergehen. Jede Nacht dasselbe. Von jetzt an hört das auf. Ich möchte es nicht mehr."

Tatsächlich klang Professeur Marchands Stimme sehr viel menschlicher, als Antoinette und Romaine sie je gehört hatten und Romaines Gesicht hatte einen verwunderten Ausdruck angenommen.

„Ich möchte es aber. Es ist mir wichtig, ich... du...". Offenbar fand er keine weiteren Worte, doch Professeur Latoux stieß ein verächtliches Geräusch aus.

„Du brauchst mich doch gar nicht, Quentin. Du schaffst doch auch sonst alles wunderbar alleine."

„Audrey, bitte", klang seine Stimme genervt, doch Professeur Latoux hatte sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt und eilte den Gang entlang.

Der Lehrer seufzte hörbar und Antoinette sah, wie er den Kopf schüttelte und dann einen prüfenden Blick nach links warf. Dort hing ein riesiger Spiegel, der seine Gestalt riesengroß erscheinen ließ. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Romaine neben ihr atmete erleichtert auf und auch Antoinette fühlte, wie die Anspannung von ihr abfiel.

„Was war denn das?", flüsterte Romaine aufgeregt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", gestand Antoinette und sah ihre Zimmernachbarin prüfend an.

„Ich wette er ist hinter dem Spiegel her", sprudelte es aus Romaine heraus.

„Unsinn, er hat jahrelang Zeit gehabt, warum sollte ihm das jetzt gerade einfallen."

„Er hat gesagt, wenn ihm nach Weltherrschaft wäre, dann könnte er sie haben, sofern er den Spiegel findet. Vielleicht war das kein Spaß."

„Und was sollte Professeur Latoux damit zu tun haben?"

„Vielleicht weiß sie etwas, was er nicht weiß, aber sie möchte ihm nun doch nicht mehr helfen. Vielleicht findet sie es zu heikel."

Romaines Augen blitzten vor Erregung, doch Antoinette fand das alles nicht überzeugend.

„Er ist schon so lange Lehrer, selbst wenn er das wollte, er findet den Spiegel ja doch nicht."

„Aber Professeur Latoux kann es", antwortete Romaine triumphierend.

„Unsinn, dann könnte sie ihn ja benutzten."

„Sie will doch gar nicht, das hat sie doch gesagt."

„Vielleicht will sie etwas völlig anderes nicht", entgegnete sie. „Sie sprach davon, dass es jede Nacht dasselbe ist. Glaubst du, er hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als jede Nacht den richtigen Spiegel zu finden?"

„Vielleicht ist es der da, den er eben so komisch angesehen hat. Er kommt sicher wieder."

Dann erhob sich Romaine plötzlich und zog Antoinette beim Arm zum Treppenabsatz hinunter. Antoinette sah nun ihr Spiegelbild, unsicher, ängstlich stand sie da. In Romaines Augen glitzerte es begeistert.

„Komm, wir versuchen das", sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Nein!", rief Antoinette und registrierte erst jetzt, wie laut sie gesprochen hatte. Erschrocken hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ach, nun hab dich nicht so, was ist schon dabei? Es sind nur Untote, keine Monster."

Antoinette fand, das wäre ein und das Selbe.

„C_'est la manie!_", sprach Romaine klar und deutlich.

Antoinette hielt den Atem an. Eine Hand griff die beiden bei den Schultern und zwang sie unbarmherzig, sich umzudrehen und die beiden Erstklässler stießen einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.

Doch keine Untoten, keine Geister, nur Professeur Bries stirnrunzelndes Gesicht war da.

„Ich weiß, dass dieses Spielchen beliebt ist, doch ich halte überhaupt nichts davon, wenn die Erstklässler meines Hauses es ebenfalls praktizieren."

„Wir...", stammelte Romaine sofort los, doch Antoinette gab ihr einen Schubs und sie verstummte.

Lügen halfen bei Professeur Brie nicht weiter.

„Sie zwei beide werden mich jetzt zum _gardien _begleiten, wo ich sie abliefern werde. Morgen früh werden Sie sich ihre Strafarbeiten bei mir abholen, noch vor der ersten Stunde. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Antoinette und Romaine nickten synchron.

„Und nun, Mademoiselle Chevallier und Mademoiselle Villeneueve, denken Sie noch einmal scharf nach, ob es besonders angebracht ist, dass diese Académie von einer Armee aus Untoten heimgesucht wird."

..::~::..

Leonie wusste von diesem nächtlichen Abenteuer ihrer Zimmergenossinnen nichts. Zu sehr war sie in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft und zu sehr zitterten sie und Claire vor der Entscheidung. Im Halbschlaf hatte sie mitbekommen, dass ihre Freundinnen viel zu spät in das Zimmer gestürmt waren und sich augenblicklich, ohne sich auch nur die Zähne zu putzen, ins Bett geworfen hatten und keinen Mux mehr von sich gegeben hatten. Das war in der Tat zwar ungewöhnlich, aber Leonie hatte versäumt zu fragen, warum das so war.

Erst beim Frühstück fiel es ihr ein, als sie sah, dass Romaine und Antoinette wie zwei geprügelte Hunde zum Lehrertisch schlichen und ein paar Worte mit Professeur Brie wechselten.

„Was war denn da los?", hakte Michelle nach.

Es war wohlbekannt, dass jemand, der am Frühstückstisch mit einem Lehrer sprach, sich Strafarbeiten abholte.

„Weiß nicht", gestand Leonie, aber Florence grinste verstohlen.

„Die haben gestern das Spiegelspiel versucht."

Michelles Gesicht war geradezu empört. „Ohne mich?!"

Leonie musste lachen. Das Michelle freiwillig mit Romaine herumzog, hielt sie für ein Hirngespinst, aber dass sie bei allem was verboten war, gern mitmachte, das glaubte sie ihr aufs Wort.

Romaine und Antoinette erschienen mit unbeweglichen Gesichtern.

„Und?", fragte Claire.

„Wir müssen Besteck sortieren... in der Küche." Romaine rümpfte die Nase.

„Hätte schlimmer kommen können", murmelte Antoinette und nahm sich ein Croissant.

„Mein Bruder musste, nachdem man ihn dreimal dabei erwischt hatte, sogar bei Madame Maxime antanzen", erklärte Michelle.

„Und? Was hat sie ihm gesagt?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, das will er mir immer noch nicht erzählen." Michelle schien das als eine Art Verrat zu empfinden, jedenfalls konnte man das auf ihrem Gesicht ablesen.

„Professeur Marchand sucht ebenfalls nach dem Spiegel", sagte Romaine in die neu entstandene Stimme hinein.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob das..."

Doch Romaine unterbrach Antoinette. „Doch, das tut er, ich habe es mit eigenen Ohren gehört. Er lief gestern herum und bat Professeur Latoux, ihm dabei zu helfen. Als sie nicht wollte, ist er fortgegangen, doch sie hat gesagt, dass sie es leid ist, jede Nacht danach zu suchen."

„Nicht möglich", rief Claire erstaunt.

„Leiser, um Himmels Willen!", fauchte Romaine.

„Das stimmt doch so überhaupt nicht", schob Antoinette ein, doch alle Mädchen, inklusive Leonie hatten nur noch Augen für Romaines überraschende Neuigkeiten.

„Er hat gesagt, er könnte über die Armee herrschen", sagte Michelle gerade, doch dann schweifte ihr Blick ab und sie schwieg.

Als Leonie etwas erwidern wollte, gab sie ihr einen Stoß in die Rippen.

Erst jetzt verstand Leonie: Professeur Brie war zu ihnen hinüber gekommen.

„Mademoiselle Rozier? Mademoiselle Weber? Auf ein Wort, bitte."

Wie Roboter erhoben sich die beiden und folgten Professeur Brie auf der Stelle. Einige andere Erstklässler sahen ihnen neugierig hinterher, immerhin sahen sie aus, wie jemand, der eine Strafarbeit bekommen hatte.

Als sie sich ein Stück von den anderen entfernt hatten, sah Professeur Brie die beiden nachdenklich an.

„Mademoiselle Weber? Wir würden es gerne mit Ihnen als Jägerin für Gladiateur versuchen."

Leonie erstarrte. Sie? Jägerin? „Mon Dieu..." entfuhr es ihr und es lief ihr heiß, prickelnd den Rücken hinab. Jägerin für Gladiateur!

Aus weiter Ferne schien nun die Stimme von Professeur Brie zu kommen. „Seien Sie bitte nicht traurig, Mademoiselle Rozier, Sie können sich immer noch um den Posten des Hüters bewerben, die Auswahl findet morgen statt."

„Hüterin? Aber ich bin doch so klein", murmelte Claire. Leonie merkte, dass sie enttäuscht war, zwar zeigte sie das nach außen kaum, aber sie kratzte sich am Ellenbogen, das tat sie sonst nur, wenn sie sehr nervös war.

„Versuchen Sie es trotzdem", sagte Professeur Brie aufmunternd.

..::~::..

Claire mochte es sich im Unterricht nicht anmerken lassen, denn sie war niemand, der wirklich schmollte, geschweige denn, sich anmerken ließ, wenn sie unglücklich war, aber ganz allein, hier im Badezimmer, musste sie zugeben, dass sie auch sehr gerne an Leonies Stelle gewesen wäre. Claire hatte die Enttäuschung überspielt, so wie sie es immer tat, doch den Tatsachen musste sie ins Auge sehen und zwar ganz allein. Ach, es musste ganz wunderbar sein, von der ganzen Académie angefeuert zu werden und so hoch über dem Boden zu fliegen. Verärgert warf sie ein Stück Seife auf den Boden und fühlte sich ein wenig besser, nachdem der erste Zorn auf sich selber verflogen war. Leonie flog gut, sie war ein Naturtalent. Da durfte sie nicht zornig sein. Und wenn doch, dann wollte sie es ihr niemals zeigen. Schließlich konnte sie nichts dafür und sie war eine der wenigen Mädchen, die Claire wirklich gern hatte, normalerweise verbrachte sie ihre Zeit nämlich lieber mit Jungs.

Es klopfte an der Türe. „Bist du da drin?"

Das war Florences Stimme.

„Ja." Sie wusste, dass Florence nach ihr gesucht hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

„Dann komm doch bitte raus, wir wollten uns noch ein wenig in die Sonne setzen und endlich unseren Aufsatz für Professeur Riquit fertigstellen. Sie bringt uns um, wenn der morgen nicht auf ihrem Pult liegt."

„Ich komme ja schon", antwortete Claire und wischte sich durch das Gesicht. Ein prüfender Blick in den Spiegel: Alles in Ordnung. Keiner sah, dass sie sich ziemlich mies fühlte.

Claire öffnete die Türe.

„Ein Glück, dass du aufmachst." Florence klang tatsächlich erleichtert.

„Warum sollte ich nicht?", fragte Claire sie.

„Na weil..." Offenbar hatte Florence nicht mit der Frage gerechnet und stotterte nun etwas Halbgares vor sich hin, was Claire zum Lachen brachte.

„Ist schon gut, lass uns einfach gehen."

Erleichtert lief Florence vor ihr her und gemeinsam durchquerten sie den ruhigen Gemeinschaftsraum von Gladiateur, der an einem so schönen Nachmittag kaum belebt war. Die meisten Schüler saßen in der Herbstsonne und ließen es sich gutgehen. Die Sonne stand tief und brach sich tausendfach im Licht der Spiegel. Claire fühlte sich regelrecht geblendet, so hell war das Treppenhaus.

Die magische Schulglocke läutete zum Nachmittagsunterricht, doch die Erstklässler hatten die Nachmittage immer frei. Die älteren Schüler strömten durch das Portal hinein, wie ein Schwarm Bienen.

Auch Antoinette und Romaine erschienen unter ihnen. Claire sah sie verwundert an.

„Wollt ihr nicht euren Aufsatz mit uns schreiben?"

„Strafarbeit", entgegnete Romaine düster und Antoinettes Gesicht drückte ungefähr dasselbe aus, wie Romaines Tonfall.


End file.
